Time Waits For No One
by Jatd4ever
Summary: To everyone around him, they thought that he was the vision of strength, health, and beauty, but only he knew the truth. The days he had were numbered, and that is all I'm going to say. (Francoeur/Lucille) (Currently under revision and rewrite)
1. 85 days Left

***I do not own A Monster In Paris and it's characters**

 **Written sort of like a countdown since I know that a fleas lifespan is fleeting. I thought Francoeur's days were numbered too, so that is where this story idea comes from. And don't forget to review since it feeds my muse**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** _ **85 days left**_

"Francoeur, can you you tell me what you think about this dress?"

Lucille stood in the half light of the dressing room, weighed down in a red kimono, and Francoeur sat on his stooping the adjacent part and could not help but be mesmerized by the rich depth of flowing fabric. The color he likened to waves of blood, designs of koi leaping forth from puddles, the of the contrast of it to her skin gave her a porcelain appearance, and made her look dangerously delicious. He had given up blood a few weeks back, but it did not mean anything resembling it did not tempt him. His eyes followed her every move and he drank red wine to quench his thirst for blood at the moment. After a moments reflection, he nodded his head in agreement, and were both ready for their show.

The explanation as to their current dress went back to a few days before when Madam Carlotta had read of the expected arrival of Japanese dignitaries. With the idea of attracting international customers, she had Lucille in a red kimono and Francoeur in like fashion, wore the male equivalent and they looked great. Even if all the layers of clothing were a bit tedious to walk in, it was nonetheless a special occasion and they were dressed for their visiting guests. The curtains opened to show a full audience, with the special guests at table five. The lights made her skin glow, and with a smile she opened the show. "Good evening, welcome to the Rare Bird, it is so nice to see you tonight. For your listening pleasure, we have a brand new song written by our very own Monsieur Francoeur. It is called, Something We Share"

Walking over to the piano, Francoeur started to play the slow, romantic melody and then he began to sing.

 _"All of us share a pair of hands_

 _And all of us have a pair of feet_

 _So helpful to get to another place_

 _Where will we meet?_

 _None of us know when the sun will die_

 _Or why is it that love songs make us cry_

 _But as long as I have you, I will never be afraid"_

Sitting beside him on the piano, she flashed him a quick glance and began to sing as well.

"So may we meet in a special place

Where there is no sadness or longing

When will it be that we may be

The time to meet might not be perfect"

"Never say you are by yourself

Because I am standing right behind you

The time to meet might not be perfect

But any time is good for me"

" _There are so many long faces_

 _And to many open spaces_

 _But it can be filled_

 _With love and kindness_

 _If you will let it in"_

"Everyone is sometimes lonely

But that does not mean that you have to be

I will give you a hug and and blame it on love

But would you do the same?"

 _"One alone is no good_

 _And sadness is a lonely thing_

 _However so, never let me go_

 _To the end where I cannot find you_

 _All of us share a face_

 _and on that face there is a cheek_

 _and on that cheek I will press upon it a kiss_

 _to know that you are meant for me"_

"All of us share a pair of hands

And all of us have a pair of feet

So helpful to get to another place

Where will we meet?

None of us know when the sun will die

Or why is it that love songs make us cry

But as long as I have you, I will not be afraid"

Because with you I know I am saved "

 _"Let us go to the place where no one knows, a place for you and me_

 _The place that we will meet_

 _A place that's safe for we_

 _The place where no one is lonely"_

Tears ran down Lucille's face, but she could not wipe them in fear of smudging her makeup. She had never expected to feel so emotional about it, but the way their show was set up, it felt too surreal. No matter how she felt about it, everyone clapped and cried and cheered and it reflected not only well for France, but on the Rare bird Caberet.

After the usual meet and greet, they changed into something more casual for dinner. Their late night dinner consisted of left over rice and wine, and shared glances over the dinner table.


	2. 79 days left

***I do not own A Monster in Paris or its characters**

 **In these chapters I plan to tackle various issues Francoeur might face as well as good times. Hope you enjoy. If there's anything you want to happen or you have any ideas then describe it in a review or pm me. And don't forget to review since it feeds my muse**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** _ **79 days left**_

It was an especially cold morning, too cold for Francoeur's liking. He could not tell her, but the cold weather could kill him if he was not careful. Lucille wanted to go shopping for a new dress and perhaps get Francoeur a nice everyday suit, but he refused to walk out the door.

She tried reasoning with him, but he would not budge, instead he looked somewhat afraid. She asked several questions, but he would not budge, so she just let go and left, leaving him alone.

It was their day off and he would have preferred going out, but he could not risk it. Wrapping his coat a bit tighter, he went back upstairs where he lit a fire and started work on a new song. Passing his hands over the keys, he tried several notes until he found the right melody.

 _"Sometimes when there is a chill outside_

 _I will stay inside and hide_

 _And look for something to do_

 _Feelings of extraordinary wonder_

 _Floating all around the room_

 _Give me delight_

 _But who will I share with all my care_

 _The feeling of fright that I could die before the night is over_

 _If I go outside on a really chilly day_

 _Do not misunderstand, I want to hold your hand_

 _But I could not risk such a thing_

 _But on account of love, I would soar on wings like doves_

 _For a single kiss I could_

 _But I may die, So no more good byes_

 _Only good day or hello, Or later_

 _Much, much later_

 _So I could live as long as that_

 _So I have to stay inside._

 _Run away and hide, just to stay alive"_

He stopped playing at the sound of the door. It was Lucille who stood in the doorway with eyes wide open, tears running down her cheeks. "Francoeur" she cried

Before he could even chirp, she ran over and threw her arms around him, crying guiltily like an almost murderess would. "I..I almost killed you. I am so sorry Francoeur, I would never want to hurt you in any way. You are far too precious to me, so never hold back anything you need to tell me alright"

She might have learned something new about him that day, but they were not close enough for her to know the whole truth yet.


	3. 75 days left

***I don't own A Monster in Paris or its characters**

 **The next chapter will be longer I promise, but hope you will enjoy! And if there's anything you want to happen or you have any ideas then describe it in a review or pm me. And don't forget to review since it feeds my muse**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** _ **75 days left**_

When she came down the steps, she saw Raoul standing in the hallway holding a crate of champagne. "Lucille, good to see you're home"

Leaving the crate on the nearby table, his eyes wandered, examining the new photos on the wall. He stood with an air of cheerfulness, leaning against the wall beneath Madame Carlotta's portrait. In a short time it appeared he had acquired another straw coat equally hideous to the previous one, though this time she ignored it. "I like what you did with the place, though I'm not sure how to feel about that of photo of you with the parasol"

Rolling her eyes, she already felt annoyed. "What are you doing here?"

"Just came to see how my little star is doing, that and I brought the champagne"

"Just leave the crate in the kitchen and be on your way"

"Lucille, the crate wasn't the only thing I came to deliver."

She crossed her arms, it was just his air that made her blood boil. Sure they were friends, but that did not mean she did not have the luxury to dislike him half the time. "What it is? This have better be good"

"Our favorite munchkins Emile and Maud are getting married"

Going down a step, she turned and tackle hugged him. "Oh, that is wonderful news. When is the wedding?"

"At the end of spring. Man, can you believe it? It felt like it was just yesterday they had their first date"

Pushing him away, she straightened her blouse, regaining her composure. "Their first date was only two weeks ago, but if they are in love then why wait."

"You know, I was sort of hoping you would sing at their wedding"

"Me and Franceour would be happy to"

"Where is the big guy anyway?"

"I think he is composing music in his office, but I will tell him the news and I'm sure he would be delighted"

Heading for the door, he said. "Well I have to get going, but tell mister tappy toes not to work too hard"

He could not leave fast enough she thought. Walking ahead of him, she opened the door. "Unlike you he enjoys his work, but he is a genius. I doubt you could say the same"

"Yeah, yeah, but unlike him I have great hair"

"But he has great style"

Pushing him out the door, she ran back up stairs full of excitement. Forgetting to knock, she walked into Francoeur's office. There was sheet music lying about the room, and Francoeur was sleeping in the corner underneath a pile of old fur coats. The news could wait she thought, and she closed the door as she left.

In her room she marked her calendar for the last week of May, reserved for Emile and Maud's wedding.


	4. 74 days left

***I don't own A Monster in Paris or its characters**

 **The longest chapter yet, hope it's worth it.** If there's anything you want to happen or you have any ideas then describe it in a review or pm me. And don't forget to review since it feeds my muse

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** _ **74 days left**_

The water on his exoskeleton from his bath felt wonderful, warming him up beautifully. The weather outside was finally beginning to warm up and he had plans to go out, perhaps even accompany Lucille to buy that dress she wanted. It was early so he had a quick breakfast of wine and sausage and went to his office. He figured he could work on his new song before Lucille popped in with their plans for the day. It was a set to be a quiet morning, that is until Carlotta popped in. "Francoeur dear, it is so nice that I found you. Could you tell Lucille to come down and eat her breakfast? Poor thing was up half the night writing who knows what"

Looking at the clock, it was nine in the morning, unusually late for Lucille. He went down stairs, knocked on her door but heard no answer. He was told before not enter a room without knocking, but she would have told him not to enter if she didn't want to enter right? Upon entering her room, he detected hints of her perfume like invisible footprints leading him to her. He found Lucille fast asleep at desk, red lipstick smudged all over her right cheek. The color red was a weakness of his, reminding him of the blood he could not have.

Dipping a clean cloth in the nearby water basin, he began to clean off her cheek, but he only managed to smudge it even more. The color was hypnotic, making him hungry. He knew he could not have blood or bite Lucille, but he could enjoy the color. Licking her cheek, he thought it tasted good, so he continued until most of it was was gone.

She dreamed of a cute puppy licking her face, but it purred like a cat. The purring puppy turned into a face, and the face looked like Francoeur's. He was licking her face, and she thought it shameless that she was enjoying it, but she was. When she opened her eyes it was no dream, he was actually licking her face. Her eyes were in a daze, his eyes looking directly into hers, her eyes full of confusion. She wondered if her mind was playing tricks or if she was awake, but she would not have minded if it was a dream. One look in the mirror said it all, and she would have reprimanded him if not for her aunt walking in."Sorry to interrupt, but-"

She paused at the sight of faces, looking back and forth, seeing the two with their faces full of lipstick. Blushing slightly, she giggled "After you're all cleaned up, come down to eat your breakfast. Okay?"

Letting out a gleeful laugh, she left, still high from misunderstanding..

Francoeur had no idea what he did, but Lucille felt her heart flutter and confused. It did not take long for Lucille to fix her makeup, but now Francoeur was a mess. Taking a cloth, she returned the favor cleaned him off as well, her face burning scarlet. "I appreciate the help Francoeur, but I can apply my own makeup. Now, stay still, and thank you for waking me up"

Lucille was very talented he thought, to even have the ability to change color. Those eyes of his just stared back, so naive, so attentive. The cloth fell to the floor like her confidence. He had a tranquil affect on her, it was refreshing in its own right. She dared to reach up and touch his face, but took her hand back and gave him a hug instead. Her heart felt full when he was near, like a warm compress. She relished in it, feeling herself relieved that perhaps he would not know and she could pretend to live in a dream. She was falling for his charm, but he could not know, not yet, perhaps not ever. Her eyes were downcast, feeling somewhat gloomy. "You're a good boy Francoeur, a very good boy"

He said nothing, but he simply basked in her warmth, purring happily.

Breakfast was nerve wrecking for Lucille as her aunt asked question after question about the details of the earlier events. She tried to tell her it was misunderstanding, but Carlotta would not budge. At the counter she was preparing cafe au lait, while Lucille looked quizzically at her toast, wondering if she was even hungry. Placing her coffee before her, she sat down, giggling. "Do not pretend to play it coyly, I know what I saw. I always said there was someone for everyone. Perhaps a giant flea is just your type"

"He does not understand"

"Of course he does, he is male right? Of course he is. He knows you are precious dear, I can see it on the way he follows you with his bug eyes"

Nibbling on her honey toast, she sighed. "He is too naive to know what he is doing"

Giving her hand a light squeeze, she smiled. "Give him a few days and he will learn"

"Please do not talk like that, it is too early"

"Drink your coffee dear, we have a big day today"

"We do?"

"Today I got a phone call from commissioner Paté and we are all invited for dinner at Maxim's bistro, isn't that just fantastic?"

Maxim's was legendary for its interior design and naturally Lucille wanted to go. "I have heard of it, yes I would love to go"

"Good, well I have to run. There is a dress in that one glass window that I must have. So be good, and see you tonight. Oh, and make sure you and Francoeur wear something nice"

Cleaning up the dishes, she went out to the stage to find Francoeur practicing his footsteps for the new routine. She watched in secret, and it only took him a few tries before he had it mastered. A genius he really was, but a man? That was an even bigger mystery.

Coming toward the stage, she pushed away the chairs, disregarded the empty space, and headed straight for him. He watched her with curious eyes, that red lipstick still on his mind.

A smile spread across her face as she took his hands and made him sit. "I was going to tell you yesterday, but you were sleeping so I waited. The good news is that Emile and Maud are getting married. Even better is that I agreed that you and me would perform. Do not forget, it is on the last week of May"

A chill ran down his back, but he chirped in acknowledgment.

Picking up the sheet music, she looked it over, humming the melody to herself. It was not completed yet, but she figured it might come to her when it came to that part. "Should we go over your new song?"

Shaking his head, he took her hands and started teaching her the new dance routine. "Just follow my lead" he sang

With a smile, her eyes softened and began to sing.

"If I met a man who was just my type

Then let tell you something that you just might like

Like an effervescent memory

I know you might be the one for me"

Smiling back, he joined her. _"I saw you run across poppies_

 _And I wish I had a bunch of copies of you_

 _And to tell you the truth_

 _That is the pleasure of youth"_

With a little spin, she got a little mischievous with the lyrics "If you cannot give me a diamond ring

Then let me tell you something inspiring

Like why you spent all your money

On anyone who was not me

So let me tell you something you might not like

You just aren't my type.

I might take it back if your really kind

And do precious things that I will not mind

But have you ever heard of security

Or to honest and to be clean

I do not need a child you see

I need a man just for me"

The missing part of the song being filled with her spicy words was enchanting. Taking a flower from a vase, he placed it in her hair, adding to her flavor.

 _"A flower is nothing without smell_

 _And let me tell you something, just don't yell_

 _That I don't care about honey words_

 _Or why your dressed up like the birds_

 _But in truth and honesty, I know I am an oddity_

 _But oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _You're the one I know"_

Francoeur was not sure how to feel about her lyrics. Was it how she really felt about men in general or was it just a song?

 _"I need a good woman who would treat me right_

 _Someone to tuck me in at night_

 _It does not matter what she looks like_

 _As long as she will hold me tight_

 _Oh, oh, I need to tell you so, oh oh oh oh,_

 _I will let you know"_

Do fleas have hearts she wondered, but she went on with it placing a hand where his heart should be.

"Loyalty and truth can be all it is that sets my heart a frizz

You never know what is the cure for old fashioned sweet amour

I like the flowers, I like the gifts

But I'll tell you something curious

You know, I can never let you go

Because I know, know, know, know, know

I never knew love before

I never loved before

I never loved before"

Something about the look in her gave him a funny thought, it was what humans called a kiss, but that would be wrong, wouldn't it?

Before he could try, Lucille moved away, her cheeks that lovely color. "I really liked the song, but I have to go-"

Looking all around, she tried to think of an excuse. Spotting an empty wine glass, she had it. "I need to make some coffee, do you like coffee? Unless you want wine, but then-"

Seeing a quizzical look on his face, she backed away, flashing a pretentious smile. "I'll go make coffee then"

* * *

Pouring him a cup coffee with extra milk, they rested for a while. Nibbling on a tea biscuit, she asked. "Have you ever had anyone special? Like another flea?"

There was no answer, but he left and came back with some photographs. The group photo of her and the guys. She smiled but shook her head no and took away the photo. "No, I meant someone who is your mate"

He shook his head no. It was only recently that he had been old enough to mate, though in his form it seemed it would not possibly happen. It did not seem all that bad considering the great time he was having.

"But you are happy aren't you? You would have let us know if you wanted to return to your old life I suppose. If there is anything wrong just let me know and we will handle it somehow. Anyway, why don't we go and get you a new suit? Something for tonight's dinner."

He chirped, ready to go.

In the evening they all ate at Maxim's, the whole experience a night to remember, but a question threw Lucille off. "Where is your boyfriend Raoul?" asked Commissioner Paté

"He is not my boyfriend, we are just old classmates"

"Then is Francoeur your..."

"He is my partner, in show business that is. As far as friendships go, nothing could be better"

Sharing an all knowing smile with Carlotta, dinner went off without a hiccup or any further questions about Lucille's love life.

When they got home, Carlotta was bubbly like champagne and went straight to bed. Francoeur carried Lucille to her room since she complained her feet hurt though it was really the absinthe talking. Dropping her off in the dressing room, he laid her on the loveseat. He was ready to leave, but she grabbed his scarf pulling him in for a kiss. Wrapping her arms around him, she kissed him again, much more deeply until even he felt a little drunk. Releasing him, she giggled "That is a kiss, people do that only when they like each other. Can you guess why I did that?"

It was warm and soft like a souffle. He felt a new sort of emotion, something wonderful, something new. It inspired a new melody in his head. With Lucille giggling, he tried to calm her down, but she only tried to place more kisses on his mouth. To to ease her, he began singing in her ear.

 _"My lovely firefly_

 _You illuminate music in the night_

 _Like angry sparks tickling my heart_

 _Your stare is like a compliment_

 _Warming up my inward parts_

 _Knowing that this beating was in my heart_

 _Breaking like glass_

 _into tiny shards_

 _All over the yard of my tiny brain_

 _I'm going insane_

 _You tiny torturess_

 _Your stare is dangerous_

 _I will follow your command_

 _Let me press upon a kiss on your white hand_

 _Then in turn you'd brush upon my lips another sweet kiss_

 _Like caresses while wearing white dresses to be seen only with my eyes_

 _Am I insane to think perhaps that what I feel for you might be love?_

 _Sometimes I feel alive when I am with you_

 _And my mind cannot decide what it is I want to do_

 _Do I want to live with you, or protect my dying heart?_

 _It is tearing me apart to think it might be true_

 _Perhaps you love me too_

 _Your eyes are like dazzling little stars_

 _Dancing in my veins causing me to hunger more then just kindness_

 _What if I go mad and do something I might regret?_

 _Am I just pet who met with a tiny net of dreams that come alive in your eyes?_

 _The feelings of surprise overwhelming me_

 _Am I the key that unlocks your heart?_

 _It is tearing me apart to think it might be true_

 _Perhaps you love me too"_

His heart felt like a clock that was running in reverse, throwing words out of his mouth and he was ready for a verse. He liked the feeling of a kiss, it was warm and kind.

Giving him a another kiss, Lucille whispered "Just promise to be my friend first Francoeur, because romance can be so complicated. The rest we can worry about later, but for now just be my sweet companion and give me candy kisses"

He wanted to obey, but he knew her mind was altered by the alcohol. Pulling her arms away, he covered her with a blanket and left. Going to his office, he began to write all his new inspired words that popped into his head. She awoken something new in him, it was frightening, but all he could do was write.


	5. 70 days left

***I don't own A Monster in Paris or its characters**

 **Feel free to pm me if you have any ideas or thoughts on this or if there's anything you'd like to be included. Don't forget to review since it feeds my muse. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** _ **70 days left**_

A few days had passed, and there was no signs of Lucille remembering her drunken attack on Francoeur. He remembered each time she flashed him a smile though, but he wouldn't bring it up.

Today they headed to the movie theater for the new Méliès film. Francoeur was not quite used to films yet, it frightening him the moving pictures, they were like living dreams alive on the screen. Lucille held his gloved hands during the show, easing his fears, but it did nothing for his invisible heart. He was relieved as soon as the film was over, stepping out into the light at the first opportunity; he was tired of dark places, it brought on bad feelings. Emile met up with them right after, bubbling over with excitement. "Wasn't it great? It makes me feel more alive. What about you?"

Fixing her hat, she commented."I'm not sure if Francoeur agrees, but it makes me realize that my reality is not that extraordinary"

"Not at all, I think it's great that you get to live a dream several nights a week. If I was so talented, then perhaps it would be my film playing in there"

"In time it will happen, like they say, Rome was not built in a day"

"Thanks Lucille. Me and Maud can't wait to hear your new song, I heard it was going to be revolutionary"

"My aunt likes to exaggerate a bit, but yes it will be nice. Francoeur has been really inspired as of late, so I believe we will not disappoint"

"I have to go, but I'll see you two later"

"Bye Emile"

Walking down the boulevard, Francoeur enjoyed the twittering of birds, hoping to learn something from them. While Francoeur was distracted, Lucille noticed a few people giving them stares. Most of new Paris were opened minded to the masked Francoeur, but the older generation looked down upon him, thinking him still as the monster of Paris.

But Lucille took it in stride, softening her eyes, and grabbing his arm with a smile. "Do you think we can disappear?"

Examining the sincerity in her face, the curious faces stood still waiting for what would happen next. Looking at the curious faces then back at Lucille, he took off his shoes and gloves, holding them in one arm and scooping Lucille with the other arms. _"Where do we go while we stand middle in the road?"_ He sang

Seeing their hungry eyes still waiting, she caressed his cold cheek to spite them. "Take me away from here, to see Paris the way only you can"

He was a bit hesitant, but he could not disobey. With a powerful jump, they flew through the air, lighter then dandelion seeds in the breeze. Lucille held tightly to her hat, clutching tightly to Francoeur in the process. For a few moments they free falled through the air, and she closed her eyes tightly, hiding her face in his chest. Clutching tightly to her, they landed on some strangers rooftop, scaring away the pigeons.

It was a long way to the Eiffel Tower, but the view could not be beat. He quickly loosened his grip, afraid she couldn't breath. The initial shock of it all soon passed, and the color to her cheeks returned. Lucille took careful steps, but relaxed once she realized the floor wouldn't disappear. Finding a stray feather, she picked up a feather, and handed it to Francoeur. "I never knew flying could make me feel as light as a feather."

Sniffing it, he stuck the feather in his hat. He chirped, happy for the small gesture. He always seemed to be delighted by the little things she thought. However, all the nice times they had, something just felt missing. Making a little distance, she looked over the horizon, feeling suddenly small. "Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if you could speak, if we were the same. The professor told us it was impossible, but I still wonder if you would learn somehow. What would we talk about? What would be your innermost feelings? I know you are a flea and have made sacrifices, but is what we do for you enough? Does this sort of life make you happy?"

Taking out his harmonica from his inner coat pocket, he started to play, and to reply the best way he knew.

" _My happiness floats like fat butterflies_

 _Having more then I could ever want_

 _If I was selfish, then I wouldn't need dreams_

 _However realities taunt_

 _Life is not pretty like story books_

 _Or moving pictures on the screen_

 _I live quite fairly, though I can not spare the harsh reality_

 _Life is not always fair, but do I care?_

 _Of course I do when I dream I think of you_

 _And grab passing moments in time_

 _Do I lie? I try not to, to spare you a heartache_

 _For whose sake do I do what I do, there is no answer but you._

 _At night it's hard to sleep with the thought of rising suns_

 _Cause every day I hope I will see another one_

 _You don't know what could happen or if I'll just disappear_

 _But in my head I try not to think of memories full of fear._

 _Please do not ask if I feel heartache because I will tell you it's true_

 _I can't think straight at night_

 _Since my memories all lead to you"_

It was pitiful, the shivering Francoeur, looking as though he'd shake out of his skin. Taking his hand, she gave it a squeeze. She cooed, feeling empathy like a squeeze to the heart. "I won't ask anymore, but I hope you will tell me. Though I do wonder what you mean when you said all your memories lead to me?"

He was silent, he could not say what was on his mind because it was her that made him blind.

* * *

In the evening, before the show, Lucille put on a blindfold over her eyes to fit the songs concept. Leading her to the stage, she felt the warmth of the stage light. "Welcome to the Rare bird, I would say it is nice to see you but I cannot. We have another new song for you written by our own Monsieur Francoeur called, Color me blind"

" _Love covered my eyes leading to a world of surprise_

 _I cannot say it's nice to see you since I'm blind_

 _Color, color, color me blind_

 _Cover my eyes to the shining sunlight_

 _Color, color, color me blind_

 _Protect my eyes_

 _I burned them out in the middle of a bright shining day_

 _I spot a girl who looked like my next new prey_

 _She was pretty in her white dress, leaving my mind a mess_

 _I thought it funny for a bunny to pretend to be a a dove in distress_

 _Color, color, color me blind_

 _Protect this girl from the look in my eyes_

 _She doesn't know that she's the first to say let go_

 _But I do and I asked her why so_

 _She gouged my eyes in the middle of a surprised crying face_

 _She stole my heart with those puffy little cheeks and a warm embrace_

 _Color, color, color me blind_

 _By the look in her eyes_

 _Color, color, color me blind_

 _Protect my eyes_

 _Since then I can see no one else_

 _But the pretty White girl in the dress_

 _Color, color, color me blind_

 _Color, color, color me blind_

 _My hearts a mess for the pretty white dress of a girl who covered my eyes_

 _I must confess that I'll never mess with another girl in my life_

 _As long as you color, color, color me blind_

 _Color, color, color me blind_

 _Color, color, color me blind_

 _Shielding me from the look in her eyes"_

Removing her blind fold, she tied it around his head. Picking her up, she sat in his arms while he played guitar with the free ones. Passing a finger over his lips, she began to sing. "I met a man with the look in his eyes thinking I was his prey

I said no and told him to let go, but then I could not look away

He looked like a man I used to like, then ran away to another dame

I was just a game, and thought it all the same so I cried thinking no other way

Color, color, color me blind

Protect my eyes

So I embraced, facing all my fears and looked at the face of my new victim

He was different, not unlike the man I used to love

Like a dove I spread my wings and gave love a second chance

And I will dance until it's true

Until I can say I love you too

Color, color, color me blind

Protect my eyes

Let me see freedom in the new man in my life

Color, color, color me blind

Never let him see the sunlight

Color, color, color me blind until I can look him in the eyes"

Pulling off the blind fold, she pulled him by the scarf and they kissed, though unplanned, and she felt tears running down her face unexpectedly. With a cry, she looked at him with fierce reddened eyes, singing pleadingly. "Let me see that the look in your eyes is for me

And let me be the key to your paradise

And you the same for me

Like a story book

Love me with just one look

Until you despise the look in others eyes

So won't you color, color, color me blind

Color, color, color me blind

Color, color, color me blind

Till you see only my eyes."

The audience roared, enjoying the new concept. They threw dozens of bouquets, flooding the stage with rose petals. Once the curtains were drawn, she embraced Francoeur. "I loved every moment of it"

Meeting them backstage, Emile, Maud, and Raoul gave their praises "That was like a live picture show except in real life" said Emile

"I thought it was romantic" blushed Maud

"I'm not sure how to feel about this, can you do that, you know kiss a flea?" Asked Raoul

Wiping away her tears, she retorted, poking Raoul in thy chest. "We are performers, we entertain, we pretend, and we dream"

"I loved it, what about you Maud?" asked Emile

"I did too"

Raoul shrugged, thinking "It was a bit sad"

"I am so happy most of you enjoyed it. Please, finish the bottle I brought for all of you, it is delicious"

"We will"

"See you later"

"Bye little star, don't forget to come down and see us every once in a while"

Taking Francoeur to her dressing room, she wiped the lipstick off him. "You were very professional out there. I am so proud"

His heart was beating fast, that lipstick looking delicious. She continued to compliment, treating him like a child. Those odd feelings he had for Lucille were getting stronger by the day, and it hurt to realize the truth.

Of course, this is how things were he thought, and she could kiss him like it was nothing. He was a pet and her his torturess.


	6. 69 days left

***I don't own A Monster in Paris or its characters**

 **To get this far is something I'm proud of since I usually write short stories. To whoever is reading, thank you for reading and don't be afraid to review or pm me. Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:** _ **69 days left**_

Drinking her cafe au lait, she was happily enjoying her quiet morning until there was a knock on the door. Guests usually used the front entrance, so she assumed it was either the kids, or commissioner Pâté. Primping herself up, she put on her best smile and opened the door. "Commissioner Pâté, what a surprise, it is so nice to see you"

Pulling at his collar, he cleared his throat. "Good morning Madame Carlotta, is Lucille and Monsieur Francoeur available?"

"I'm sorry, but they're running a few errands for me. Is there anything else I can do for you? Perhaps a nice stroll around town"

"Forgive me Carlotta, anytime, but for now I must go. Just tell them to see me when they return, for now it's nothing to be concerned about"

"Alright but don't be a stranger"

"I'll call you later, good day"

* * *

The seamstress was more or less satisfied with her work, but to get a perfect fit for Francoeur was no simple task. After a few visits, it was finally finished. "You look very fine in this color, and I do hope you'll come back"

Paying the shop owner, Francoeur pressed a kiss on her hand, and they were on their way.

"See Francoeur, that was not so bad." She smiled

He chirped, enjoying the fit of his suit. It was a warm morning, and the streets of Paris was blooming. The couples taking strolls were a thing to envy, a bit inspiring as well. The gentleman would tip their hats, the young ladies blush shyly at the sight of Francoeur. He had become quite an icon as well, his voice winning most at the first note. The duo were hard not to notice, and a common sight for them to be seen together.

On his way to drop off a few chickens, Raoul spotted Francoeur and his white suit. Honking his horn, he waved as he passed them. "Hey" he yelled from the window

A chill ran down Lucille's back, her nose wrinkled in annoyance. Tugging on his arm, she urged Francoeur to move faster. "Just ignore him, we are far too busy"

It was funny thing really the things humans did. Why did people act so strangely to those they considered friends? Who knows, but Lucille was always miffed when Raoul was around.

It was an especially busy day for Raoul, and he knew he shouldn't be wasting time, but he was on a mission and also anytime he could get under Lucille's skin meant a few minutes well spent. Parking down the street, he jumped out, and checked his hair to make sure he wasn't a mess.

Francoeur paused as he saw Raoul running, and a quick thought flashed in his head. He thought about grabbing her hand, and to hold her close as to show that Raoul had no right to pester her, but Francoeur also knew that woman had a way of saying one thing when they really meant another. Perhaps Raoul knew about this and took advantage of it while Francoeur was left in the dark. Strange feelings weighed heavily on Francoeur's mind when Raoul was around, similar to the feelings he had when Lucille kissed him for no good reason. He had no time to think about it since Raoul ran up and snatched his hat.

Raoul laughed, flashing a wink at Lucille. "Looks nice on me don't you think?"

The look they shared made Francoeur queasy, as though they were sharing a secret. Lucille saw the concern on his face, and took back Francoeur's hat. "Don't you dare tease him" she reprimanded

Dusting off his hat, she replaced it, giving him that look that he liked, but it didn't last long. With a snap of his fingers, Raoul had her attention again. "Do you know you two are hard to miss"

"Had enough time in your schedule to miss us I see. What about your deliveries?"

"I was just over at the cabaret delivering the champagne as usual. By the way, your aunt told me to tell you to go see the commissioner"

The word commissioner still made Francoeur shiver a bit. Lucille's annoyance dissolved, fear taking its place. "Did something happen?"

"I don't think so, she didn't look distressed about anything. Perhaps they just want a free show, but I'll give you a lift if you want"

"Thanks, we would appreciate it"

Buckling his seat belt, he asked "Is that a new suit? Nice work"

"Just drive"

"Alright, alright"

Looking at Lucille then at Francoeur, he asked "By the way, I've been meaning to ask, is something going on between you two? It seems you two are inseparable, and I don't want to jump to conclusions, but are you two dating?"

"Are you a gossip columnist now? Only immature buffoons like you would jump to conclusions. We are fellow performers, and though things might look one way, things are not always what they seem"

"Whatever you say princess, but that onstage kiss looked pretty real to me"

"It was a bit improvised, but the audience seemed to like it"

Raoul wondered who she was fooling, though it hardly made sense. She was a singer and Francoeur a freak of nature, but then all scientists/inventors were open to new ideas. If the rumors were true, then it was a dent to his chances.

Stopping in front of the commissioners office, she winked "Thanks for your concern, but I enjoy my freedom"

"We can't be free birds forever princess, see you two later"

"Can you believe the nerve of that man? Insufferable man"

Through the double doors, they entered the office, a quaint space full of mismatched police officers and their patrons. Everyone in the office smiled at the duo, proud of the famous pair. Right around the corner was the commissioners office, and upon entering the office, they were happy to see its new occupant. "Good day commissioner, you were expecting us?"

"Please, sit down."

"Is something the matter?"

"You two have been getting really famous as of late, even foreign newspapers are starting to mention the famous duo. I feel that with your growing popularity, that you should consider your security and safety. And I just wanted to let you two know that we may need your cooperation in the future"

"No problem, we would be happy to do all we can"

"Miss Lucille, if you could, would you wait in the lobby for a few minutes? I'd like to talk to Francoeur a bit"

She looked a bit hesitant, but Francoeur didn't looked bothered by it. "I suppose you could. Francoeur, is that alright with you?"

Shaking his head yes, he flashed her a smile. At the door she looked back. "I'll be in the lobby, take your time"

Waiting for the doors to close, Paté cleared his throat before he continued. "Thank you for coming to see me. You two caused a little stir yesterday when you jumped upon the nearby rooftops. You don't have anything to worry about, though you might want to be more cautious in the older part of town. This however was not want I wanted to talk to you about. A few people in the audience the other night expressed concern over that onstage kiss. I don't have anything against you or your relationship, but you might want to realistic. By no means do I judge you, but I just wanted to advise you if you will. I don't know how long you will be with us, but if it's not long, then don't forget how your actions affect those around you"

Shaking his head, the commissioner continued. "But by far, I think you're sincere. I'll come by the cabaret soon, and don't forgot to think about what I said"

He met back up with her in the lobby, though he didn't look so happy. Hooking his arm, she smiled "That wasn't so bad was it?"

The air in the room felt thin, and the walls were closing in. He had to get out of there, everything just didn't feel right. Tugging her arm, he led her outside, and let her to an empty alley. After a couple of deep breaths, he let her go, unsure of what had occurred.

"What is the matter?"

Pointing up, he removed his gloves and shoes, and he scooped her up. "Where are we going?" she asked

Pointing up, he cried, unsure of what else to do. Holding her close, his singing voice trembled. _"I... We need... To go"_

He shivered as though it were the coldest day on earth, and it disturbed her. Perhaps while she was away he heard something he didn't want to hear, but it would do no good to push him any further. "If there is somewhere you need to go, then I'll go too"

With a light purr, he jumped, bouncing off countless rooftops before Lucille had time to breath. His face looked determined, with a faraway look in his eyes. Her heart raced with excitement at the possibility that she could fall, but that wouldn't happen, would it?

They stopped outside of the greenhouse before her mind could answer, and she knew instantly what he was planning. "Do you need to see the professor?"

Shaking his head yes, he took her hands and cried. He felt so cold without a fur to hide in, and her hands were always so warm and inviting, that it was hard to not hold them. His exoskeleton felt cold to the touch, like a reverse fever. Wrapping her scarf around him, she cooed, her voice laced with concern. "Do you feel sick Francoeur? If only you could tell me what's the matter"

Taking her inside his coat, her warmth was like a balm to his wounds. " _I feel so cold, and I don't know why_

 _My heart is burning like a terrible cry_

 _"I have so much to say, but cannot tell"_

 _So keep me warm till my heart can swell"_

 _Only time can really tell"_

"The commissioner said something didn't he?"

He chirped in reply.

"Did he scold you? If he did I sure he didn't mean harm"

 _"No, but he spoke truth and the truth hurts more then lies"_

Hugging her tighter, she felt herself crying too, empathetic to his situation. And he held tightly as though he were looking for a place to hide. "Things are always complicated aren't they, especially if you don't want them to be. I really don't know what to tell you"

Letting out a chirp, he let her go and led her by the hand to see the professor. If anyone would know what to do, it would have to be him. The professor was right in the middle of lunch when he spotted the pair. "If it isn't the famous pair? What can I do for you?"

"I think Francoeur wanted to speak with you. He has been really distressed and I guess only you could help him now"

"No problem Miss Lucille. If you would Charles, why don't you show Miss Lucille the botanical gardens"

Leading the way, the professor until they were out of sight. "I don't have to guess how you got here, but tell me, what is the matter?"

Taking pen and paper, Francoeur illustrated what occurred and asked when he was done. _"What can I do?"_

"Are you in trouble?"

Drawing the lovely Lucille, and a few of the events that occurred, the professor was starting to get the idea. With each event, Francoeur's face grew more warm and kind, a bit more human then the professor expected. "It's worse than I expected, you're in love aren't you?"

Dropping the pen, Francoeur froze, it felt much more shocking then he thought it would.

"I see, well that is a problem. It seems you're becoming more human by the day, which explains a great many things about you Francoeur. And not only that, you are maturing so it's only natural that you'd want to find a mate. Right now, if you were to count your time in human years, I'd say you were in your early twenties. I could give you something to help you relax, but I don't think that's the problem is it"

Taking out a little comb, he smiled as he fiddled around with it. _"I know I will die, since my parents only lived about three months. What can I do?"_

"I'm not Frankenstein, so I will not make a monster out of you. But did you stop to consider that perhaps with proper treatment you might live longer?'

 _"Perhaps, but I'm off blood now"_

"You are only hurting yourself you know. Alright, I'll come up with something, but in the meantime, take a drop of this everyday. This elixir will speed up your digestion, so you'll have to eat more often, but it might improve your vitality. I can't tell you how to live, but why try so hard? Why not go back to being a flea?"

Pointing to the lovely Lucille, he smiled. The professor couldn't be anymore proud nor could he be anymore willing. "It's because of things like this that give me a reason to work harder. I'll get on it right away. Charles, bring miss Lucille back"

Holding a red rose, she tucked it in Francoeur's pocket, shivering in delight. "I wish you could have seen it, the garden was extraordinary. Professor, I would love to see it again"

The future looked like it was going to be an interesting development, and the professor smiled. "Of course young lady, come over whenever you'd like"

Waving goodbye, Francoeur smiled down at her. It was nice to have friends, and even better to have someone to care about. Lucille made it easy to like her, and she felt the same about him.

"I'm glad you're feeling better"

He purred, and looked at her warmly. The breeze that followed soon after was a bit chilly, and he held her close to keep her warm, thinking she would feel as cold as he did. Lucille wondered at times how he could be so amiable, and kind in a way that could cause misunderstanding. Her heart acted deceptively, beating fast at such kindness, as though a man, a very attractive man held her close. He was maturing, and it felt nice to be with him, but it was wrong, she couldn't, she shouldn't feel something he couldn't understand she thought.

Moving away, she said "Come on, we should get going."

He was slightly disappointed, but they had a show to prepare for. Scooping her up, he sang lightly. _"Whatever you wish"_

Her cheeks glowed brightly like bleeding color, and the picture of her at the moment was like a beautiful stain that couldn't be removed. And he was sure that the memory of her was something he intended on never removing.


	7. 65 days left

***I don't own A Monster in Paris or its characters**

 **it's a short chapter, but I hope you like it** **TheJokerMan95, and thanks for the review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7:** _ **65 days left**_

Every glass, plate, and balled up napkin in reach which could be thrown was thrown Francoeur's way and caught by one of his many arms. Lucille walked in with three cups of tea, clearly unamused. "Don't do that" she scolded

"Do what?" Chuckled Raoul

Francoeur stopped writing at the sound of her voice. Even if he did nothing, he still had the tendency to feel flighty when frightened. Lucille looked his way and smiled, motioning him to continue what he was doing.

Across the room Lucille set down the tray on a nearby table, her heels clicking as she walked up to Raoul. Taking away the cup from his hands, she slapped his hands. "Stop throwing things at Francoeur, it's rude and can't you see he's busy?"

"But it's so cool how he catches everything"

Actually, Francoeurs arms had a mind of their own at times, but this time he was thinking of how to avoid damage if it could be helped, so in turn he caught everything.

Handing Raoul his now cool cup of tea, she retorted. "If I had that many arms I would catch everything too, but now isn't the time for that. So if you could stop and focus at the task at hand then I would appreciate it"

"But it's so boring"

"Nobody said fixing the lights would be interesting"

With a sigh he finished his tea and climbed back up the latter. "You know, it takes six men to carry a coffin, but it takes only one woman to put him there"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, unless I fall off this latter, then I'll know who to blame"

Holding his cup of tea, Francoeur watched as the two argued. They were like overgrown children to him, since she was serous while Raoul was all games. Lucille was what you called very modern, and wouldn't take things sitting down.

Raoul irked Lucille in such a way that even she couldn't understand. Like she would say, he was still the same idiot from the first grade. "It's always convenient for a man to blame a woman for his problems"

Even if he annoyed her, irritating her was the only way he'd get her attention, but sometimes things went a little too far. "And it's always convenient for a woman to ignore what's in front of them if it meant reattaining her freedom!"

The silence in the room was awkward for everyone, and if it wasn't for Francoeur's chirp then it would have remained. "It's not like everyone wants to get married you know, some of us have standards"

"Standards huh, I'm sure your knight in shining armor will come in any second now. Oh look, a second passed, and another and another, I don't think he's showing up"

"I don't think he's showing up either"

Shrugging his shoulders, he let it go and complained about the task at hand. "What am I doing here anyway? Can't you hire an electrician?"

"My aunt is out of town right now and won't be back for a few days, so I'd rather not invite strange men that I don't know"

"And I suppose I'm a strange man you do know?"

"Yes in fact, you're absolutely correct"

The first genuine smile Raoul received all morning was a gappy grin which was too cute too ignore.

The mood in the room kept changing, faster then Francoeur was comfortable with. First she was angry, then she was laughing and smiling, and it seemed Raoul manipulated her feelings. How could Francoeur see Lucille's many faces too? He would never want to be hated, but he wanted to be liked, to be liked more then she already liked him currently.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Raoul took a tiny leap, sounding more serious then he preferred. "Say Lucille, if you're not busy or anything, would you like to see that new Méliès film tonight? What I mean to say is that I couldn't get Emile to shut up about it unless I agreed to see it"

"Me and Francoeur would be happy to go"

Francoeur didn't like films, but anywhere Lucille went he was sure to go, but the look on Raoul's face said otherwise. Climbing down the latter, Raoul sighed. "Actually, I thought perhaps it would be better if just you and me went. You know, to attract less attention"

It was common knowledge that the singing duo were getting really famous, but in Raoul's case, what he was trying to say was a different story. Lucille thinking Raoul as the simple minded fool, she misunderstood completely. "Are you saying that Francoeur is a nuisance?"

Holding his hands up in defense, he tripped over his words. "No Lucille that's not what I-"

"And you claim to be his friend when you talk so treacherously, this I cannot accept"

"That's not what I meant, I was just trying to-"

Francoeur's confused face made her feel more hurt then she'd thought she'd feel. Her blood boiled at her own confusion, and she raised her voice. "No, I won't accept that. He is just as welcome as you and me and anyone else who pays for a ticket"

"You don't get it, you never do. I'm out of here as soon as I fix this light"

The hurt in his voice was real, just as the broken light needed to be fixed. But she wasn't going to crack now and apologize, not now, not when the hurt was still there. "I'll leave some money on the table by the door, don't forget it on your way out"

"I won't"

Francoeur soaked in their words, taking it as inspiration for his new song. It was going to be full if hurt and strife, but it was going to be good. Hopefully it would be able to fix more then missed chances, but to ask things broken.

Lucille walked out of the room with an empty look in her eyes, and Raoul continued on working quietly without complaint. Francoeur felt relieved, but sad at the same time for Raoul. If all things were as simple as song, then perhaps they would get along better too.

He knew what Raoul meant, but Lucille was just too stubborn to see it.


	8. 62 days left

***I do now own A Monster in Paris or its characters**

 **This chapter got a bit too intense when I was writing it, not sure how the rest that read this will feel, but I hope you'll enjoy. And special thanks to** **TheJokerMan95, who really encourages my muse with each review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8:** _**62 days left**_

Popping into Francoeur's study, she found sitting at the piano, currently in the middle of song writing. "I'm sorry to intrude Francoeur, but there really isn't much to eat in the kitchen and since we've been cooped up in here for a few days, I thought you might... Do you want to go out for dinner?"

Shaking his head yes, he followed her to the door, and reached for his coat, but stopped at the sound of her voice. "Wait, there is something that has been on my mind lately and I wanted to ask if you would know whether or not it was true. Other then our onstage kiss, did I ever kiss you without your permission?"

Panic instantly rose within him, causing him to jump back a bit, feeling timid and backing into the coat rack. "I can explain" she said immediately

Sending all the coats to the floor, his arms instinctively reached out to pick them up, but one of them tried to reach out for her. She felt the tension in the room rising, and in his eyes was fear and the readiness to flee. She approached him, and he continued to back away, holding up coats in defense. But thanks to misplaced furniture, he fell into the loveseat. "Francoeur!"she cried

He groaned, but he looked undamaged. Taking away the coats, she reached out to grasp his hands but he moved them away, still afraid, shivering terribly. She had hoped he wouldn't be so shocked or nervous, but despite his mature appearance he was still the innocent flea nature intended him to be. She lowered her eyes in shame, softening her tone in hope that he'd understand. "Before I continue, I just want to say that you did nothing wrong."

He stopped shivering immediately, but fear still lingered in his eyes. "I'm sorry for scaring you, I just thought I...I just wanted to tell you that you didn't do anything wrong. What happened was an accident, and I don't want you to think it was your fault. I did something you might not understand, and it was completely selfish of me. I kissed you while I was in an inebriated state and for a little while I thought it was all a dream, but after our onstage kiss I remembered"

Touching her lips, she blushed lightly at the remembrance of it. "I remembered what it felt like to kiss you, and it felt so familiar, so I tried to remember why I knew what it felt like. And a quick thought of that dinner with my aunt and commissioner Pâté brought it all back. I feel ashamed for my behavior, so I hope you will forgive me. I don't think I could bear it if you were upset with me"

His look appeared confused, but he took her hand and chirped. Warmth swelled in her heart, something a bit hard to describe. Her cheeks glowed brightly at the realization of their closeness, and her kneeling there and staring up at him did not ease her troubled nerves. It wasn't natural, to find a flea compellingly attractive, to stare kindness in the face as though nothing could be any sweeter. A longing was building within her to do something she just apologized for, and to have such strange feelings of longing should have been illegal, but for a woman of a certain age it wasn't completely unordinary to have such feelings, especially if you hadn't the time to meet others of the similar age like other girls did. "If it is alright, then I'd still like to go out for dinner"

Shaking his head yes, he sat up, ready to help her. Picking her up, by the waist, he set her down right beside him, and helped her with her coat. She did likewise, and their eyes met with a friendly hello, a bit shy for no apparent reason. "I'm not sure what to say, but I was thinking of somewhere quiet"

That last word seemed to hang in the air longer then she intended. A chill ran down Francoeur's back and he stood up immediately to fulfill her request. He wasn't a fan of surprises or surprised feelings.

Retrieving a map, he returned and pointed to the location of the botanical gardens. Giving him a quizzical look, she asked. "But Francoeur, like the name says, it is a garden."

Pointing there, he seemed determined they go, so she acquiesced.

In the alley, he scooped her up, the smell of roses tickling his nose. Her perfume felt nostalgic, and he liked it when she smelled like that, but her breath was even sweeter. She smiled back up at him, making him feel more self conscious then he remembered feeling. They didn't have to try too hard, and he made it easy to like him, making it harder for Lucille not to feel like a school girl blushing at her handsome young teacher.

Her cheeks glowed that pretty color, so healthy she must be he thought. The word mate sounded so agreeable when paired with the name Lucille, but he shook it off at the remembrance that she was ashamed at the thought of kissing him, and it was simply nothing more then pretend when they kissed on stage as well.

"Let's go Francoeur"

Their acrobatic trip from the cabaret to the botanical gardens was something Lucille was sure she could never tire of, especially the feeling of weightlessness. The setting sun burned the skyline scarlet, and it was already looking like a good evening to Francoeur.

They were surprised that the professor welcomed them so freely, and shared his stuffed, modified quail that was enough to feed them all. While Lucille starting touring the gardens, Francoeur and the professor talked. "My cooking ain't that bad huh? So what is on your mind?"

With pen and paper, he drew an extravagant picture of Lucille surrounded by rose petals and her name in large bold letters before dropping the pen. "I see, well I can't help too much on that department, but how are the drops working out?"

On a new sheet of paper, he drew a small question mark. "I recommend giving it a few more days, and take as needed. If there are any changes, then come see me immediately. Please enjoy yourselves and I'll call you over when the pie is done"

After a brief talk with the professor, Francoeur met with Lucille near the giant sequoia and marveled at the many wonders of the garden. However, the better part of the evening, they sat under the cherry tree, eating a freshly baked cherry pie. "I guess mixing chemicals makes him an expert in cooking too. Do you think he would give me the recipe?"

Though Lucille did all the talking, there was no such thing as too much from her. She was like spice, that extra flavor that made everything better. The combined sweetness of the pie and it's color, Francoeur was in bliss and did not mind that he ate most if it. "You are lucky that you were born in a place like this, it is just so beautiful, and I doubt I have the talent to describe it."

Francoeur flinched at Lucille's touch as she wiped the crumbs from his mouth, making him self conscious at how he ate. But she wasn't like the others who looked at him with fear and distrust in their eyes, no she looked at him with warmth and kindness, making it even harder to dislike her more. "Your almost like a child sometimes, but it's alright to act childish every once and a while."

He didn't like that word childish, he wasn't a child, at least he wasn't trying to be. His lack of knowledge of the world was what gave him that naivete charm that brought out Lucille's motherly side. And while he enjoyed her kindness, it wasn't exactly the kind he wanted, at least not from her.

Looking all around, it was no surprise to Lucille where Francoeur came from, but he didn't know about her and where she came from. It wasn't knowledge she liked to share, but they were family now, he had some right to know. "Francoeur, you came from a place that I might not understand, but I do know where you came from. However, you don't know about me. Would you like to know where I came from too?"

Shaking his head yes, he chirped.

Rising from her seat, she placed her coat on and ground and sat. The air carried a nostalgic scent, and she should have realized it sooner, but Francoeur was wearing her father's sent. Where he got it from she wasn't sure, but it fit him well and it comforted her a bit. "It's funny how much time may pass and how much we think we can't remember, but then a friendly reminder comes our way and and kick starts our memories. You see, I have lived in the cabaret ever since I could remember, and I can hardly imagine living anywhere else. I'm not sure if you have parents, but if you do then I'm glad. I sometimes wonder what it would have been like if my parents were still alive. Once I was old enough, I asked my aunt to tell me their story, and like then, it's a difficult tale to tell."

The tone in Lucille's voice changed slightly, and it was something he had never heard before. It was alarming, and he sat at the edge of his seat, eager to know the reason for such a change.

Taking a deep breath, she held it in for a few moments and let it go before she continued. "My mother was a cabaret singer just like me, a petite little thing who enjoyed singing like it was her first language. And my father was a peculiar man with a scruffy beard, who played the violin with the house band. They say my mother sang like an angel, and that was why my father fell in love the first time he heard her sing. I guess you can imagine what happened next. I came along, and mother and father continued on and they made sweet music that I wish I could remember. This story has everything that you would expect in a fairytale, except for the happy ending. My story was set to be happy, that is until father died of influenza. Mother died soon after of unknown causes, but people tell me she might have died of a broken heart."

Her voice was getting lower and quieter, something he didn't want to recognize.

Taking another deep breath, Lucille felt she might not be able to finish, but she wasn't ready to give up. Biting down on her lip, she gathered her courage and continued. "I hope I never have to lose anyone like that, it would be too depressing. It doesn't hurt as much as it used to, but sometimes the old customers tell me I look just like my mother, and I want to tell them to be quiet, but then I lose all my words and find myself stuck in the thought of what if-"

Closing her eyes, she tried her best to hold it in, but when her eyes opened again tears flowed without permission, and he was there, his head tilted, with a napkin in hand. "I'm fine, really I'm-"

According to Francoeur, there was already enough sadness in the world, and Lucille didn't deserve it. Scooping her up, he rocked her in his arms, feeling protective of her. Wiping her tears, he held her close and sang to her.

" _Miss pretend, you said we'd be together_

 _But you find yourself on an empty stage_

 _Feelings with no tether_

 _Just performing empty lullabies for yourself_

 _Just a single melody on the page of life_

 _Waiting for a little help_

 _You're a breeze that carries my hope_

 _A shell of could be_

 _Perhaps eternal mystery_

 _My precious melody_

 _You're precious to me_

 _You're not alone anymore_

 _Because you will come home to me_

 _My lovely darling dream_

 _If you need to scream I'll let you be_

 _But never hide away from me_

 _I'll let you cry, I'll let you scream, but remember this lullaby_

 _Does it hurt to smile or are you afraid of the dark?_

 _My pretty lark, if it hurts, then don't forget to dream of a world without misery_

 _One day you'll see that I'll guide your melody_

 _I'll be sad if you tell me, I'll be love if you tell, I'll be your everything_

 _I'll be your hurt, I'll be your love, I'll be your dream_

 _Dear heart, I love you to the highest extreme_

 _No more talk of darkness, or missing memory_

 _Miss pretend you were always real to me_

 _If someday you forget yesterday's dream_

 _Just know you were always real to me_

 _Melody's turn to rhapsodies if you see_

 _You're not pretend, or a fantasy_

 _But someone who I see, who was always tangibly_

 _A dream made alive, Lucille of Paris"_

Her body shivered, and his presence was a welcomed distraction. He was so good to her, to the point that she wanted to admit she enjoyed their onstage kiss, and his attentiveness, and how he knew what she needed without even asking. It could have been pure instinct and meant nothing, but she knew better then to think such things.

He was someone she could... Who she could... Who she shouldn't..

She couldn't let her mind finish the sentence without feeling the pang of hurt, but she said softly, and he must have heard despite the smallness of her voice how much she wanted to go home.

Once home, he carried her upstairs, and she was falling asleep after all her crying. He set her gently on her bed, and she blinked back at him. Her eyes were a bit puffy, but her cheeks were still that lovely red that he adored so. Kneeling beside her, he was ready to wipe away more tears, but then he returned the handkerchief to his pocket. He purred as he held her chin, her breath warm on his face. Call it instinct or whim, but he wanted her to feel better. There was one thing he could think of, and he knew it would not be right, but he wanted her to be okay.

Pushing him away lightly, she giggled. "There's no show today Francoeur, so we don't have to pretend."

He didn't want to pretend anymore, and it was cruel in a sense. Why couldn't it be real? Why couldn't they be together just like everyone else thought?

Purring lightly, he sang softly in her ear. _"Miss Lucille you were always real to me"_

Her heart raced in a way she was ashamed of, and she thought it wasn't appropriate to feel that way for someone who was family. But he was not related to her, it would be impossible, and her dreams of finally having a brother were being crushed by the day. Lucille knew it wouldn't be right, but Francoeur was so sweet, and if anyone could understand, it would be him. Closing her eyes, she whispered. "You're going to hate me in a moment"

Unsure of what she meant, he thought there was no possibility he could ever hate her. Removing his gloves, he wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in the safety of his arms. Hugging her tightly, she whispered his name, and he held her tighter as she relished in the scent of his coat. He enjoyed these new reactions, they were pleasant to watch.

He purred as they sat there, feeling at peace in their embrace.

Taking his face in her hands, she kissed him lightly, forgetting about the consequence. Each peck softer and softer, warm and sweet, the remnants of cherry at the tip of her tongue. She giggled at ticklish kiss he gave her on the cheek. "You're so sweet Francoeur, perhaps a little too sweet for my taste"

Something about the way she teased made him more eager to please. Holding her tighter, he deepened the kiss, feeling happy that he didn't feel so lonely when he was with her, and she felt the same. He was someone she didn't have to feel so afraid with, someone that would let her in, and how they were close in a way they didn't have to understand. When they parted for air, she sat there in his lap for a while, not knowing how long she had been there. Burying her face in his chest, she wondered if his heart beat just like hers.

Francoeur couldn't believe how great their day had been, but she was finally felt like his, even if it was for a moment. For the first time in his life, he had something he didn't want to share. Even if Madame Carlotta were to walk in at any moment, he didn't really care, because he truly loved Lucille. When she whispered his name, it was like electric ran through him, and being together with her was all he really wanted. She was happiness, and the only thing that mattered, and perhaps she knew how much he loved her. And if she didn't then he was ready to show her. Giving her one last kiss, he felt her breath linger, and he sang his confession in her ear. " _I love you Lucille"_

His words tingled in his mouth, and his head felt funny, as though he was losing air. Just the fact she kissed him must have meant she loved him too, she just had too he thought.

His words reverberated in her mind, and it all began to click. Opening her eyes, a pair of expectant eyes looked back at her. With widened eyes, she asked him in case she had heard wrong. "Is that true?"

Shaking his head yes, she felt happy at his declaration, giving him another kiss. Her tears began to fall again, and he tried to wipe them, but she wouldn't let him. He couldn't protect her forever, and she didn't intend for him to. "Sometimes it's okay to cry, especially if someone is happy, and it's okay if I hurt sometimes too, because it only means I'm human."

Her statement carried more hurt then she intended to. Moving away from him, she felt a wave of shame was over her once more. His eyes flashed uncertainty, and she knew that it was too late to take it all back.

She was hurting him, and making him misunderstand.

Why did she do it? Had she really been craving attention so badly that she didn't care where it came from? No, that wasn't it. He made her feel good, and he was perhaps the only one she could always rely on. He understood her better than anyone she'd ever known, but was what they had real?

Francoeur did whatever she asked him to, and just the thought that he might even die if she told him to brought up unexpected anger. How could someone be so selfless to the point that it meant their life? No one did that, but Francoeur would, because he loved her and she... She shouldn't have, and now it was all her fault. "I'm sorry Francoeur, I got lost in the moment and I-"

It felt so difficult to find the right words without choking up. Biting down on her tongue, she confessed something she never told anyone. "You were my first kiss, and I was yours. To me you are an indescribable flavor, a wonderful life giving flavor, and I can see why anyone could fall in love with you. You make me feel so happy, and you have more heart then anyone I've ever known, and have so much to offer. But the truth is, that I'm not sure I'm capable of those sort of feelings you ask of me. I have never been in love before, but I know I feel something for you. I don't want to lie and tell you I'm sure of something that is really isn't true, and ruin everything we have. If what we have is real, then time can only tell. So I can't respond to your feelings now, but I do want you to do something for me, which is to learn not to listen. You have free will, and you can choose what it is you want to do. I never want you to put yourself in danger because of something I've said. You're in charge of your life, so don't let anyone tie you down."

With the ringing off the telephone, she headed for the door, but she hugged him as tightly as she could before leaving. Hiding away from his eyes, she said in a soft voice. "Goodnight Francoeur, I hope you'll think about it what I've said"

Leaving her room, tears kept falling and she knew they shouldn't have been but they had a mind of their own.

Francoeur walked over to his study, and felt a new sort of emotion building up in him. It felt like a wave of distrust, like an empty hole of pain filled with the insecure _what have I done_.

It was worse then his loneliness he felt before he met Lucille, like a punch to his pride. Taking a few more drops of elixir with a glass of water, he drank it down, feeling like he was suffocating. He was ready to go back to writing his songs until something leaked onto his papers, a red stain that tasted like blood. How could he bleed if he wasn't human? Unless it was residual blood still left in him. He wiped away at it, ashamed of his animalistic behavior that he used to have. It kept leaking, and thoughts flashed though his head.

They shouldn't have, he knew they shouldn't have, but they kissed, and it was far too much for Francoeur's body to handle. He hugged his body, looking for the warmth his body couldn't provide. Feeling upset, he pushed himself away from his desk, and crawled under a fur. Wrapping himself tightly, he felt such terrible feelings he couldn't describe until another new thing occurred. A warm liquid came from his eyes, and all he knew was it was something humans called tears that were usually related to sadness.


	9. 61 days left

***I don't own A Monster in Paris or its characters**

 **I wanted to update faster, but I've been trying to write through writers block and lack of inspiration. So I apologize if it's not that great, but hopefully some part of it is worth reading. And this is a really long chapter so I'm sorry about that too. And thanks to** **TheJokerMan95 and others for the constant support, it really helps my muse.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9:** _ **61 days left**_

Tip toeing upstairs, he passed her door, down the unforgivingly noisy stairs. One little nob turned on the green light, above the round kitchen table. Passing his hands over the scratches that were made in the yesterdays, he scoured the shelves for something to eat. One jar of spiced peaches, two jars of pickled beats, half a loaf of bread, and a cup of sugar water. A terrible hunger ached to be satisfied as he swallowed it all down. If the ants could see him now, they would have envied his circumstances.

Passing the grandfather clock, he tried to disregard the time, though it was ten before seven in the morning. In his study, he changed into his black coat and matching chapeau, unsure of how he was going to leave without saying goodbye. He never went out without Lucille, and it felt like a betrayal. It would not be for long, and she could not know why, she could never know. However, she had the right to know where he was going.

Clearing away his sheet music in haste, he knocked his cologne bottle over, a gift from Lucille after their first show. He was quick to replace it back on the desk, but a bit of it dripped on his only clean sheet of paper. What would he say exactly? Dozens of thoughts knocked into each other, Lucille was like a fire in his heart. He burned, he breathed, he needed Lucille was what his thoughts kept telling him. Waves of intense discomfort washed over him, making his breath hitch a bit at the thought of her smile in such close proximity.

What would he say to settle the burdensome issue? How could he make her understand?

With his pen, he dictated the words of his heart, explaining his actions, repeating the waves of emotions.

He could still see it, the look of disappointment on her face. How she bit her lip and avoided his stare, how she tried not to cry, trying not to feel.

 _"I'm not sure I'm capable of those sort of feelings"_ Were the words that rang in his head, feelings of dread, and stupidity, so much stupidity. His hand paused in mid writing, and he looked out the window. Opening the window, one sniff told him the weather report. A small chance for rain, light fog, and Carlotta.

She was on her way, so he commenced his letter writing, hoping he could be out before anyone would notice.

Policeman rode their bicycles through the cobblestone streets, looking for early signs of crime. One passed the taxi like there was no tomorrow, though the woman inside it knew it wasn't him. The commissioner would be far too busy to be riding bicycles these days she thought.

The taxi stopped, letting out the plump woman and her suitcase. Now, no one would really bother asking where she went or how long she was gone for, unless you're a man with champagne to deliver. "Good morning Madame Carlotta, you're looking well rested. Did your trip with the commissioner go well?"

"Oh Raoul dear, don't be scandalous, we didn't go together. I was simply visiting a few relatives in the country side"

"Sure, I believe you, you sly thing. Anyway, I have your delivery of champagne"

Giving him a once over, the boy looked a bit thinner then usual, and perhaps in need of sleep. From her purse she had took a few coins and placed them in his pocket, hoping he would think about stopping for a bite. Then a fine idea occurred, at least it sounded fine to her. "Say dear, after you leave the champagne in the kitchen, why don't stay for a while and join us for breakfast?"

Thinking back to his recent misunderstanding, he thought it best if they avoided each other, at least until the hurt was forgotten. Scratching the back of his neck, he sighed. "I am hungry, but I have a busy day ahead of me. Perhaps a different time"

He looked a bit uncertain about his choice, but there wasn't much that could be done if he refused. Flashing him that all too familiar smile, she replied "Alright, have a good day Raoul dear. Don't be a stranger, come by when you're not"

Smiling weakly, he nodded. "I'll try"

She thought it was such a waste that Lucille couldn't like someone so unique, but life doesn't always go the way you plan it. Going through the alley way, she was about to knock when Francoeur opened the door. His towering figure in his worn coat and chapeau gave her a little scare, but then she remembered what Lucille tried to tell her. "This is you isn't it? This is what you really look like?"

She took a deep breath and smiled, "I must say you look thinner this way, although... " and what she had done next was unexpected. She took his hands, which were usually hidden inside a pair of white gloves, but were undisguised and natural in that moment. In all sincerity and kindness, she softened her eyes, exhibiting an unknown maternalness, and kissed them as though she provided a blessing. "Although you wear a suit quite well, I hope you will be comfortable enough to feel natural, that is when you find the time. Anyway, have a good morning sweetheart, I see you are on your way out. However, you are not here to tell me good morning, are you?"

Handing her a letter, he pointed to Lucille's name. "This is for her?"

Shaking his head yes, he helped her with the luggage, and nodded goodbye before he jumped away. Either Carlotta was unlucky or everyone was running away from her this morning, but the thought of a warm bath won her thoughts over, and a pair of nice slippers beckoned as well.

The sunlight poured in from the balcony like a stranger, chasing away the darkness of night and introduced the light. It's warmth blanketed over her as though it were telling her to wake, and she tossed and turned to avoid interrupted sleep, but to no avail. Shielding herself with the covers, she had hoped to sleep in, but the sound of her aunts voice ruined her plans. "It's time to wake up Lucille dear"

Blinking away the sleep, her eyes focused on the round face of her aunt, soft and kind. "When did you come back?"

"It's not important dear, what I really need to know is why your eyes are all swollen?"

Pulling away the covers, Lucille stretched and began to comb her hair. Looking at the comb, her eyes lowered. "It's nothing of importance, but... I... Do you if Francoeur is up yet? I need to speak with him"

"He left dear"

"What? When?"

"He left right after I got home, but I'm not sure where he was off to in such a hurry. The poor thing was almost naked, wearing just a coat and chapeau. He give me a bit of a fright, but you were right, he is something else."

Jumping out of bed, Lucille looked for her going out dress. So what if her hair was a mess, or that she was willing to skip her bath? She wasn't about to let Francoeur walk out. "I'm sorry auntie, but I have to go find him"

Love triangles and such were happening right before her and to think she was too busy half the time to enjoy them. Nevermind it she thought, living in the moment and for the future was more important. Making her niece sit, she covered her shoulders with a shawl and handed her a cup of coffee. "When you feel better, I think you should read this letter, that is if it means anything dear"

With the roll of the wrist, Lucille received it with reluctance. On the other side, in large bold letters, the curves of her name was written with the style of a doctor stole her attention. Her hands shook as she broke the wax seal, unsure if she was willing to read it's contents. Was it a farewell?

Lucille sat there for a few moments, quiet and listless, her emerald eyes glazed over.

"Francoeur is talented isn't he?" She commented

"Is something the matter dear?"

Unknown to her aunt, Lucille could smell hints of his cologne. The elegant strokes of his pen made her heart flutter, and she could imagine the the swiftness of his hands as he spelled her name. "The way my name is written on this page, it's so beautiful isn't it? What more do I need to know"

"No one goes through all that trouble just to write a pretty name. Go on, read it, I won't peek"

Taking a deep breath, she unfolded the letter, and this is how it read:

 _Dear Miss Lucille,_

 _Do not be alarmed if you cannot find me in the morning, but I've gone to visit the professor for the day._

 _Last night, my behavior was reprehensible, and you must think me a blaggard for my persuasive nature. By no means did I intend to presume that we are what isn't, but I do like to dream of what could be. If I am not such a scoundrel as I think myself to be, then I will delight in the thought of being honest._

 _On a different note, I have had time to reflect and thought that since you have told me about your life, I think it is only appropriate that you hear about mine. Before we met, before any sort of self awareness I had, never had I known kindness, or affection, or anything you could call good. I am or like to think was, a parasite, a flea with the purpose to live, procreate and die. If it wasn't for the tomfoolery of monsieur Raoul, I would never have had the chance to know anything but the life of a flea. Now, looking the way I do, my life was set to be of disgrace and darkness, and for a little while as the monster in Paris._

 _Then I heard a voice, before I even know what a voice was, beautiful like life. I had to know, I had see where such a sound came from, and it lead me to you. Though we met in a peculiar manner, I found my voice, my self expression, the first signs of awareness. Then you heard me and you came back and I knew you were different. My first thoughts were how small you were, a little lady with a sweet voice. Giving me a name really was what won me over, Francoeur, or honest heart._

 _Dressing up was a bit amusing with all my arms here and there, and I wasn't sure where to put them. To be honest, with you dressing me up, I was embarrassed. I had never been in such a close proximity to a female, and thought you very appealing, especially your eyes and how they shone when excited. It's true, I didn't follow your direction completely, but it was difficult when there was so much to see and to learn, I guess you could say I was curious._

 _Performing with you, singing with you, dancing with you, has been some of my greatest happiness. It is without a doubt that we have had our adventures, clearing my name, my fake death, then my comeback. I never wanted to leave then, it was beyond my control. Though it was due to Raoul's tomfoolery that I am who I am, the mix of potions were weak and limited and that was why I shrunk back. How I still retained my mental faculties is uncertain, but I'm happy that you found me. Over a month has passed, and life as usual is anything but. We are friends are we not? So without further adieu I'll get to the point._

 _I thought about what you said, and I've taken it into consideration. To be honest, I am confused as well. You see Miss Lucille, I do not think it's right to be shown such kindness and affection and expect not to feel anything. I feel so greatly for you, and even if you tell me to leave I cannot not do so. I might sound selfish, but I'm aware of everything now, I'm aware of the fact that you might feel the same way for me as I do for you. So I cannot stop, and I will not leave you, not as though I have much of a choice. You have bewitched me body and soul, and I love you._

 _Therefore I will be back as soon as possible, but until then, I will think of your sweet lips and warm arms until I can return to them._

 _With love, Francoeur_

Closing the letter, she closed her eyes to hold back her feelings. Words flashed in her head, as though he were right before her speaking. Colorful words, painting a picture, painting a story in her mind. When feeling different didn't mean you were strange, to be no matter where you are? Was that love? Could she honestly say that? She had no idea. Her bubble of silence was broken by the sniffle over her shoulder. Wiping away her tears, Carlotta hugged her niece. "Darling I approve, I wholeheartedly approve"

Folding the letter, she placed it under her pillow to read again later. Francoeur was maturing by the day, and it was something she wasn't prepared for. What would people say? How would they be treated? She didn't know what to do. "This is not what you think, we aren't together"

"Darling, who do you think you're fooling? He adores you, and like I said, it took him a few days to mature a bit"

"It is more complicated then you think. I have no idea how old he is, or how he takes his coffee, or...I... I just don't know. To be honest, there is so much I don't know about him."

"Sweety, what is the matter? You two look so happy when you're together. Is there something you want to tell me?"

Closing the curtains, she turned on a nearby candle, gazing at the flickering light. "He is like this light, something that is so essential to life, and I need this to see in the dark. However, can a creature born in darkness live in the light?"

Blowing out the candle, she turned, qqopened the curtains once more, sighing in frustration. "I ask myself such questions in the hopes that it wouldn't seem so strange. I'm not sure how to say this, or whether or not you would think it's right"

Wrapping a shawl around her shoulders, Carlotta softened her voice, and made her sit. "I had no idea that you were feeling this way. Please, won't you tell me what is the matter?"

There was so much to tell, and she wasn't sure where to start. Her face reddened at the thought of it, and yet was there really anything to be ashamed of? Giving her aunt a side glance, she confessed."Me and Francoeur kissed"

Carlotta wasn't that surprised."Well everyone saw that during the show"

"No, that wasn't the kiss I was talking about. Before the onstage kiss, I... We kissed when I was drunk after our dinner at Maxim's. I thought it was a dream, and those eyes just looked at me as though they were never going to leave my side. I didn't care if Francoeur wouldn't understand, and I stole it, I stole his first kiss. He was sweet like the first rain of spring, and innocent like a child before the bloom of youth. The kiss you saw, which was the onstage kiss was the first time I knew what kindness tasted like. Then, there was last night. I knew I shouldn't have done that, but during the span of our acquaintance, I felt myself drawn to him in such an unfamiliar way and yet so easily, that I don't trust myself"

"Anything else?"

"He loves me, he told me so"

"Even I could have told you that dear"

"But I told him I wasn't sure if I could feel the same"

"Why would you say that?"

"I had never felt this way before, and I'm afraid that I cannot feel the way he needs me to feel"

"I think you have it all wrong dear, you are just going to let time show you the way."

"What if I cannot respond to his feelings? It will ruin everything"

"What I think you should do is wait until he gets home, and do what feels right. I like him, he treats you right. And please make up before tonight's show, wouldn't want to disappoint your fans"

"Alright"

With a light rap at the door, Charles answered and saw Francoeur. The two needed no words to know why he was there, and Charles welcomed Francoeur in with ease, and lead him to the professor. Though the professor was in the middle of an experiment, he stopped and welcomed Francoeur since he was currently getting no where in his three week experiment."You're here early, I didn't expect you so soon, though I suppose you are because you have news?"

Taking pen and paper, he illustrated the events from the night before, from the kiss to his first tears. The professor was surprised, though he held back his excitement and offered kind words instead. "Francoeur, your a little over a month old now, and well you're more mature. What makes you different then an animal is that you have self awareness, and you can choose what you want to do. Yet, you choose to obey Lucille and it's because you obey her that makes her worried about you so. Though I suppose you made all these changes because you want to live with her. However, she'll have to know someday about your circumstances"

Handing Francoeur a cup of wine, he continued "On a different matter, you said you were bleeding and crying? Well it seems you were expelling the left over blood and since it stopped I believe it's all out. About the crying, well it's part of your self awareness, and it just means you have a sense of humanity in you.I think it's great that your discovering all those wonderful things, and have the capability to feel various emotions, but I agree with Lucille and she's right, you are free to live the way you want to. Now, you'll have to eat more often and eat heavier meals and drink plenty of fluids to keep up with your bodies demand for energy. Still, I'm a bit concerned about your emotional responses, that is to say, will you be able to handle all these new emotions?"

Drawing Lucille another picture of Lucille, Francoeur hugged it. The professor chuckled at the adorability of his big friend. "It's all for her huh? Well that's admirable. If you could, I'd like to take a few tests to check how your health is going. Is that fine?"

Shaking his head yes, he pointed back to his drawing. "I know, it's all for her"

Lucille arranged the bouquets as though they would look less lively without her touch. If she closed her eyes, she could imagine him right behind her, touching the blooms and delighting in their scent. It would inspire a lyric or two before he'd put his pen down and sip on some wine. If she tried to spy on his work then he would hide it away and distract her with a new melody, or a cute little dance. In her minds eye, he was so quiet and calm, never the kind to cause any trouble, but then she ruined it with a kiss.

Pain made her open her eyes, and she winced as blood trickled down her finger. She had been careless and cut herself on a thorn. Throwing away the dead roses brought a sort of empty satisfaction that only lasted for a moment.

The staff avoided her all afternoon, and it was perhaps for the best. She looked a bit listless, and hummed a lonely melody. The clock chimed five o'clock, and the staff busied themselves while she made her way upstairs. The stairs creaked with every step, a welcoming sound that reminded her of what was normal. It had been a curious thought that had bothered her all day, of what was right or what was normal.

In her room she retrieved her new dress and went back downstairs to her dressing room. The time was getting closer and he still wasn't there. He never missed a show, and she never had a reason to believe he would. Her new dress was a pain to put on without her aunts help, and it was looser then she remembered.

His new suit draped over the loveseat like an empty shell, sending a small wave of pain. She tried to ignore it as she shuffled through sheet music, arranging a group of songs she could sing alone, and planned to hand them to the band. Opening the door, sheets dropped to the floor, a light gasp escaping her throat. "Francoeur"

She was between a laugh and a cry, and as though she couldn't decide, she did what felt natural. One caressed cheek, two eyes that looked down at her, three seconds before brushed lips. With two hands on his scarf, she pulled him in for a kiss. Even without all the effects of champagne or wine, she felt little and bubbly. She was between happiness and surprise, and her lips tingled as they parted.

Now if any onlookers were to see them, you'd think them as lovers, but they knew, they were anything but that. What a coquette she was, and how she made it hard to remain calm. She lingered, looking up into his eyes. She leaned into his cool hand, and his soft clicks and purring tickled her ears. He looked undamaged, unchanged, but there was an air about him that felt different. She let him go as she realized what she had done. "I'm sorry, I...I.."

Pressing a finger to her lip, he smiled. His hat fall as he took her into his arms, and hummed a lullaby. With an unknown gentleness, she hugged him back and wept. His vision in scarlet cried like a child that had lost its parent. It was then that he knew he made a big mistake.

He had hurt her, and there was not much he could say to fix it. Even if he could tell her sorry, it would never be enough. Affection wasn't something that always came naturally, but with Francoeur it was almost a second language. His eyes never left her sight as he carried her to the loveseat. He stroked her hair as he eased her down, and he grew cold as they parted from each others arms. Her eyes softened as he kneeled beside like a prince in a story book.

Kneeling right beside her, she reached out to him. He purred as he leaned into her hand, and he watched as her eyes softened. He purred as she caressed his face, her sigh like a painful slap. "Where did you go? I was so worried"

Handing her the drawings he made of her, and a few notes from the professor, she felt somewhat relieved. "I see, but that is no excuse. If you want to go out during the day and do things and see people that is fine, but like everyone else you are expected to be here on time an hour before opening"

Time was still a concept that needed used to. Why did humans have the excessive need to live by numbers? But then again, his life was like a living number. Didn't she get his letter? Way was she still unhappy? He had hoped a few hours would make her forgive him, but it didn't.

Laying there, she wondered when was the last time she relaxed and tried to delight in the quiet. Francoeur had quite a nerve she thought, to do everything and nothing to stir her feelings without even trying.

In her brief history with men, there are those who noticed her, the ones she had no time to notice, her friends, and Francoeur. No one had been so close to the vulnerable places like he had been, and it was frightening. You see if she imagined it, she is free bird, rare bird, perhaps any sort of bird would do to describe her except trapped bird or caged bird. She didn't like the idea of being anyone's songbird, or to be stuck in the dark. A soft trill broke her delusion, leaving her to look for something to say as his glowing eyes hardly blinked as he waited for her next response.

Why was she so quiet? How was it that women could talk so much on some days, but then so quiet when it was most important?

While he was worrying. She just blinked back at him, stuck in her little world. If she could have looked into his thoughts, to see the world like he did would she be frightened? There was no way he could answer since such abilities don't exist. Though, as he recalled, people cared for the little things, and that thought was comforting.

Seeing the mess she had made, he proceeded to pick the sheets of music up one by one, placing them near the piano. It saddened him a bit when he noticed to notice they were all solo versions of his music. She really did think he was leaving, otherwise there would have been no plans on changing a thing.

He wanted to scream, to be able to tell her from top of lungs how sorry he was. He tried and tried again to say Lucille without singing, but the sounds just wouldn't come out. Other then singing, he was no better then a mute. He couldn't scream, he couldn't yell, not even talk. He didn't mind if he couldn't reply to Raoul's jokes, or if he couldn't tell Emile that his favorite Méliès film was Le Voyage Dans la Lune, but not being able to tell her that he loved was what really bothered him.

Trying to ignore his hurt feelings, he took his new suit and changed behind the screen. Gloves to cover what were not soft hands, a suit to hide what was not flesh, a mask to hide the blue tint of his outer shell, and to top it off a hat to cover where no hair would ever grow. He looked as human as he possibly could, but was it enough?

The before and after look of Francoeur didn't feel as striking as she thought. He was overall, a very appealing person. His presence around her had became familiar like the air she breathed, and with that thought she smiled again. Why did he have such power over her without even trying?

Grabbing his guitar, he sat on a nearby chair. He needed to distance himself a little, he needed to focus on other to her, she made a face when she was curious about something. And her eyes examined him as though he had food on his face. Even though he needed to focus on the task at hand, it was like an invisible force made him stare back at Lucille. He smiled at the sight of her cheeks which puffed out in a pout, and felt nervous over the sight of her fleshly pink lips.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his guitar and she saw him looking back her. Her heart jumped at his smile, and she felt a sight panic at thought of them being alone.

From where he sat he could hear her irregular breathing and heartbeat, hopefully not due to her health. Her dress was deliciously dangerous, filling his senses with delight. Every hand gesture, every blink, and every smile were like compliments and he received them happily. He could barely stand the distance, and with a single stride he was before her again.

"Are you not going to practice?"

Shaking his head no, he leaned in closer to listen to her heart. From where she was, she could count the feckless under his eyes. The brilliance his skin had a reflective quality to it, sort of like the surface of a pearl. When had he become a man to her she thought? He was an overgrown insect with human like tendencies and she a cabaret singer. Who would understand?

Francoeur looked for the source of her erratically beating heart. It was in her chest somewhere, as spirited as a rabbits heart. She looked at him quizzically, wondering what he was doing. Her eyes shining like twinkling stars glistened as she smiled at him. "Can I help you?"

Backing away, he knelt down beside her and wrapped his arms around her as he rested his head on her stomach. He felt a leap in his chest, like a cuckoo in a clock. Her existence was a tease, and it really tested his sanctity.

They were so good to each other, and that was probably their downfall she thought. He felt so cold to the touch, and yet she didn't want to let him go. Was a day apart really too much for them to handle? Perhaps his thought processes were different, like how he described in the letter. "Francoeur, you're a good boy"

He purred so happily like a loyal cat to it's owner, and it was pleasing.

She hadn't have given much thought to their awkward position, but from the open door the band chuckled as they passed by. A blush rose to her cheeks at the realization of how intimate and cosy they looked. Pulling out of his grip, she closed the door, her heart racing with a treacherousness she didn't recognize. "Francoeur, I know that you are really affectionate, but for a lady this is really embarrassing. Right know we should get ready and next time I really... We really should be more careful."

She looked down at her feet in embarrassment, and the blush in her cheeks turned that pretty color again, and he thought it suited her so well. He could hardly think straight as he picked her up and held her in his arms as though she would disappear. She was too pretty for her own good he thought. The way her hair fell down her back in waves, and the scent of her lavender soap, her tiny wrists connected to her hands. How was it that such a song bird of a girl didn't break in his grasp?

His train of thought was interrupted by the small giggle from his Lucille. "Why do you look at me like that? Sometimes it seems as though you want to tell me something, but then you don't say it. What is it?"

In his smooth sing song way, it sounded like a ticklish whisper. _"Embrasse moi"_ he sang in her ear

She was taken aback by the directness of it, a tiny gasp escaped her throat. He flinched at her reaction, a little sorry he even asked. A blush deepened in her cheeks, and although a little hesitant, she gave him a peck on the cheek. His freckled love really knew how to warm his heart, but he felt more then that, he felt panged. Their time together together would someday be nothing but a distant memory, and he wasn't sure when would the right time to tell her would come. She would surely hate him if she knew, and it really made it bitter sweet.

A small groan escaped his throat, and instantly the flicker of worry flashed in her eyes. "What is the matter?"

Pointing to where his metaphorical heart should be, he groaned again in agony.

"Does it hurt, does your heart hurt?"

Shaking head yes, he held her tightly near him afraid to let go. Looking into his eyes, she could see the fear that lied in wait. Caressing his cheek, a blush arose, his purring ticklish against her ears. With a softened voice, she asked."Does it hurt when I'm near you?"

Francoeur wasn't sure how to answer, but he held her tighter. When his grip on her a started to hurt, another part of her started to worry. "Francoeur, you have to let me go, you're holding me too tightly"

He loosened his grip, but he didn't let go. He could sense it, the change in his mood, and it was exciting. His newfound emotions wanted to keep her hidden, to control her, but she was a free bird. Was it the drops? Or was his confidence growing? Who knows, but it made him happy nonetheless to have her there. Wrapping all his arms back around her, his sad feelings changed to a false confidence as a smirk spread across his face. He meant business, and Lucille was reassured that he had changed. "Francoeur?"

Snapping his fingers, he sang with a bit of flavor.

" _A little bird said I shouldn't listen_

 _She had misty eyes and lips that glisten_

 _I plea for a kind word everyday_

 _And ask for little love to come my way"_

With pretty words, he mesmerized her, like a moth to a flame. Honesty had always been a cloak he wore, and though she wanted to stay angry, it was hard when he knew what she wanted. "I know we shouldn't do this, it's too soon, way too soon to get serious"

Shaking his head no, he unwrapped a piece of candy, and placed it in her mouth. Chocolate it was, terribly sweet as the melted goodness dripped down her throat. He wiped away the bit that dripped on her lips, and continued to sing.

" _If sweet words should feel so bitter_

 _Then let me listen to all your twitter_

 _Then let me place kindness upon your tongue_

 _So that persuasion may take it's place and leave you wanting for none"_

He approached her again, a kiss was only a few moments away, the temptation was great, but she covered his mouth since there were still a few things she wanted to know."No Francoeur! You have to wait and listen to what I'm about to say. You left without a word this morning, and I was afraid you left because you were angry with me. Do you understand that you did a hurtful thing? Even if it was unintentional, I thought you had left."

Letting her to, he took something out from his pocket, a single gold locket and placed it in her hands. "What is this? Where did you get this from? Did you buy it?"

Shaking his head yes, he closed her hand over the locket, and watched the wave of emotions that passed over her face. A heart shaped locket in the palm of her hand, no pictures inside. The thought of getting their picture taken was pleasant, but it didn't answer the question. "Do you think gifts will buy my affection? That is not how things work and you cannot buy someone's affection. It is wonderful, but you do not have to do this"

Placing it on her desk, he reached for her hand but she pulled away, looking a bit upset. Lucille wasn't the kind to throw a tantrum, and her irregular heartbeat steadied, but each time he was near it danced, and he knew what it was. Fear lingered in her eyes, but anger as well lied in wait. "I don't know what to do, what do you want?"

Singing softly in her ear, she became tense at his touch, though not uncomfortable. " _You may be angry now, but soon you'll sing my rhapsody_

 _Our tiny, secret melody_

 _At the drop of a glove you ignite the light of amnesty_

 _My rare bird made of fire_

 _Show me what it means to be free_

 _Guide my dire life in a breeze_

 _with a tiny shove I'll drop to my knees_

 _A soft breeze that spills from your song_

 _From what I've heard is never wrong_

 _Please tell me carefully_

 _How much you disagree my lady_

 _And all the things we may do_

 _At least know I don't always have a clue_

 _Is everything I knew always wrong?_

 _Tell me do you like my song?_

 _Every word of kindness is not lie I hope_

 _Or I will die before the end of this song_

 _Or I will die before the end of this song!_

 _But if it's true, that you love me too_

 _I'll leave you now and acquiesce to cope ooh_

 _But help me guess how much you like by the end of this song_

 _Help me guess how much you like by the end of this song!_

 _A little bird said I shouldn't listen_

 _She had misty eyes and lips that glisten_

 _I plea for a kind word everyday_

 _And ask for little love to come my way_

 _If sweet words should feel so bitter_

 _Then let me place kindness upon your tongue_

 _So that persuasion may take it's place and leave you wanting for none_

 _And leave you wanting for none!_

 _And leave you wanting for none_

 _And leave you wanting for none!_

 _And leave you wanting for none"_

His eyes reflected a silent confidence, and no matter how much she looked for the naive flea she was so familiar with, he was disappearing. Whoever he was now was frightingly attracting her with velvet words and a eager spirit. She backed up into her piano, making it cry an awful sound. Their hearts beat like crescendo, and she was backed into a corner with no where to go. Hugging her body, her voice came out shaky."I...I am not sure what it is... What it is that you want from me. I know you seek to please, and that makes me happy, but what is it that you want in return? What... What do you need?"

 _"I want Lucille"_

One heartbeat, two heartbeat,too many crazy heart sounds in her chest _._ Everything was getting dark, her body no longer responded. He caught her before she touched the ground, her limp body so light and vulnerable. He placed her on the loveseat and waited. He wanted to kiss her again and again until he couldn't breath, but it would be wrong.

Placing a hand over hers, he watched her rest, hoping she would soon wake. What had he done? What was coming over him? To be so possessive over her, to be afraid she wouldn't like him. His uncertain feelings and his intense interest in her fueled his impatience.

Her eyes blinked open to see the towering figure sitting beside her. Her heart ached at his gentle eagerness, and she felt the need to explain. "I'm not sure my heart can take all this excitement. It is too soon to get so serious, and we are moving too fast. So if you will excuse me, I have to get dressed. Please do understand, I do not have time to play games with you"

He felt sightly hurt by her reply. Didn't she know? His feelings were always real, and he wanted her to know. His life so far was short, but everything was so new and wonderful that he didn't really care. Pressing a kiss on her hand, he sang lightly. _"I don't like to play pretend"_

Pressing kisses on her palms, she laughed at the ticklish feeling. "Ha... Stop it... Ha... It tickles"

Distracted, he stole another kiss, and another despite her plea."Haha... We hav-"

He interrupted her with another kiss, and her already blushing cheeks became an even deeper scarlet.

" _Lucille"_ was what escaped his mouth between breaks for breath.

Pulling away, she looked up at him and sighed. "We have to get ready"

 _"Mon chérie amour"_

Everything that he was couldn't have been a lie. Letting herself believe it to be true, she whispered " Mon chéri, there is no changing your mind is there?"

Wrapping all arms around her, she stopped resisting his attempts. She was melting, and she was losing herself in it. "I don't remember what else I wanted to say"

He lifted up her chin to smell her sweet breath, and she felt self consciousness melting away as their faces were drawing closer. Closing her eyes, a tear ran down her cheek. His odd bout of emotion changed again, and this time he felt nervous and afraid. He just wanted to kiss her as though it was all that mattered and now, all he wanted to do was protect her. He hesitated, looking to see if she was hurting anywhere, but if she was hurt then he would make it better.

It was heartbreaking how beautiful he was, and how much more she felt the strong possibility she couldn't disobey. Grabbing his scarf, she pulled him in for a deeper kiss. Closing his eyes, his tears began to fall as well. The warmth of his tears wet her cheek, and she cried even harder as her heart was breaking. "Francoeur you're so beautiful"

His heart felt as though it were set on fire, and it hurt in the most brilliant way. Whatever it was, as long as he was with Lucille he didn't have to be afraid.

They didn't notice the knock at the door, but suddenly she felt him freeze up. "What is the matter? Got nervous?" she teased

Coming in, Carlotta blushed at the sight of them. Thinking she interrupted an intimate moment, she was quick with her message. "You're on in twenty minutes. Alright dear?"

Pushing away from Francoeur, she retorted. "This is not what it looks like"

"Of course dear"

Closing the door, Carlotta left and fanned herself as she went out to greet the guests.

Looking back at him, she winked. "You're lucky you're cute or I would be furious"

Smiling happily, he strummed away at his guitar, feeling somewhat satisfied with himself. She could feel his eyes watching her every move, but she took it stride, and put on her on face.

"Welcome to the Rare Bird, it is so nice to see you tonight. It is so nice to see everyone, and as usual we have a brand new song"

Going to his place with the band, he picked up his guitar and began to play. Lucille closing her eyes slightly, starting to sing, her voice more classic and soft.

"The place where you came from is different

Then anywhere I will ever know

I cannot describe the feeling

Of what it means to be alone

But I found you in a dark place

And knew you were just like me

A Creature born in the darkness

With melody born again Free

How did it feel to be so different?

To feel you are all on your own?

To know that you are special?

To know that now you are home

I will never leave you

Cause now you are more then pretend

It's not the end, but the beginning

Now I know you are different

My almost lover, my friend"

Jumping out of the orchestra box, he took her hand and spun her around. Looking into her eyes, he felt that soft affection once more, like all that mattered was her. As though it were a private declaration, he began to sing.

 _"Beautiful, you are beautiful everyday_

 _I cannot disobey cause there is no other way_

 _I collapse under your love like a souffle_

 _Because now I see more then just a friend_

 _I cannot pretend that this song is the end_

 _I love you my powerful light_

 _my almost lover, my friend"_

"Gold upon gold is so useless if you cannot hold me in your arms

If that special something is thrown away without regard

How can I forget you if your always in my way?

I know that we are happy but there's so much more to say

I cannot live without you, my heart will never sway

I love you my almost lover, my friend"

 _"You knit me sweaters when it's cold outside_

 _If I get scared I'll run into your arms and hide_

 _I never thought things would this hard_

 _To always hold just a blank card_

 _And to think of you and find the words stuck in my head_

 _To think kindness would bring madness of a different kind_

 _And some have no concept about our kind, and how our love is truly blind_

 _But roses without thorns cannot hurt me_

 _Danger without trying is boring_

 _Like a pure white flame without heat_

 _The heat of your love cannot be contained_

 _How do I tell you we are the same?"_

"I know we may be different

And I know that were the same"

" _I Creature born in the darkness_

 _And you my special flame"_

"If ever I should lie then let me run away and die

I hope you can be my lover, my friend"

Disregarding the crowd, he lifted her up and spun her around, the crowd eating up every moment. With a smile she whispered. "Francoeur, we have to wait till the show is over."

Letting her down, they waved and bowed until the curtains were drawn. Even in the low light, he could spot her blush. Lucille turned her face, and said on a lie voice. "We have to meet the guests first"

Letting her hand go, she left to attend to all formalities as the usual meet and greet. though truly Francoeur just wanted to take her away and have all her attention. She looked alive as she stood within a crowd while he waited at table five, drinking his favorite wine.

Lucille's dressing room was filled with bouquets, many from admirers and a few with no name. With the amount of roses she received, she wondered if she would someday drown in them. "Should we open a perfume shop? I swear what am I going to do with all these roses?"

"There was more, but Francoeur took them to his office. Not sure what he does with them, but he somehow gets rid of them. Anyway, you two sure looked darling out there. It's a pity that your friend wasn't here tonight. But like I was saying, you two were absolutely adorable."

"Thank you"

"And look at you, growing so pretty by the day. It's so hard to believe you're growing up. And to think, I never would have imagined that you and Francoeur would-"

"Would what?"

"You know, give it a chance"

She wasn't sure if it was out of the goodness of her heart or if it was just something she wanted to do, but it felt necessary. "Nothing in this world is certain, but I want... I want to do what makes him happy, and what makes me happy."

With a kiss to the cheek, her aunt was half way out the door. "Listen sweetie, I have a few phone calls to make, but we'll talk tomorrow"

"Alright"

"Should I let him in dear?"

"Yes"

Opening the door, Carlotta smiled and whispered to Francoeur. "Be good to her"

Carlotta was always a bit of a mystery to Francoeur, a boisterous bubbly woman that was hard to dislike. With a small nod he waited till she was out of sight and closed the door. He took a seat at the piano, tapped his fingers on the keys, not sure what to do. He stopped at the sight of her loosened hair with its invisible scent like a red flag before a bull.

Moving away from the piano, he sat at the loveseat.

Removing her wings, she took his hat much to his surprise, and took off his shoes and gloves. "You must feel cramped from having to wear those gloves to cover your talented hands and those shoes that cover your rhythmic feet. Tell me, does that feel better?"

He wondered why she was humbling herself and getting down on her knees. He tried to help her up, but she put up her hand and stopped him. "I want to show you how sincere I am. Do you understand?"

Shaking his head yes, he handed her a pillow to cushion her knees. "I have been acting so fickle, thinking I could justify my actions as kindness. And I just assumed you wouldn't understand, but I can see that you look restless lately. You must think that I'm making fun of you, or that your just a obedient child. I never thought of you as anything less then a friend, perhaps as a brother for a while but never as my servant. You're getting older aren't you?"

Shaking his head yes, he looked away. "That explains a lot."

She reached out for his hand, but he moved away, afraid he did something wrong. "It's alright, you don't have to be afraid. Tell me, did you have fun tonight?"

He shook his head yes.

"Me too. It was fun like always. We will always have fun together, that's something I can promise. You have made things so much brighter, and I sometimes wonder if I can keep up with you. You're amazing, and I have never met anyone like you, that is why I'm willing to try, to date so to speak. But I must warn you that somethings won't change. When we are working, it will be as respectable as possible. Then when we are not working, things will go on as usual, but with the acknowledgment that we are more romantic. Is that understood?"

Shaking his head yes, he's patted her head and smiled. In flea years he was already older then her, and if he was a man, he would have spoiled her rotten. She blushed lightly at his gesture, and hoped she had even more good news.

He seemed to be taking it well, but what was surprising was that his hand felt warm. Looking at the pillow beneath her knees, she remembered the letter. "This morning I received your letter, and I thought it was sweet. I imagined that you were talking to me through your words and I felt so moved. I would... I would like it very much if you wrote me more letters. Your words, your honest eloquence, I could really get used to that. I want to get to know you, to understand the way your mind works. Could you do that for me?"

He felt so happy that she was finally beginning to understand. He was ready to steal a kiss when she blocked it. She giggled, though her blush was deeper. "And we might need to talk about kissing. It isn't all about physical affection you know. To be in a relationship means to share, and it also means making a emotional connection. You already seem to know how to please me, but what is it that I do that is so appealing? That is what I want to find out. You do not have to answer me now, but I would like to go to bed."

Standing up, she noticed how his eyes followed her figure about the room, as though he were hypnotized. "I have the feeling that you enjoy the color red too much. I do not like pushy men Francoeur, but I don't think you're like that at all, are you?"

Purring happily, he took her hand and kissed it."I suppose you're happy, well you should be since... Since this is the closest I've been to anyone. "

Shaking his head yes, he scooped her up again, set her on his lap and started to braid her hair. He smelled good, like maple wood, though his body hard to the touch. She wanted to stop him, but then thought that curls in the morning wouldn't hurt. "You really are a curious flea, but I like you, and I like the way you make me feel."

Taking one of his hands, she kissed it."I like you Francoeur"

 _"Can I keep you?"_

Kissing his hand again, she held it as though he would let go. "Only if I can I keep you too"

Pressing a kiss on her lips, he whispered _"It would make me happy"_

Snuggling on the couch, she sighed "I'm happy"

When Carlotta came back to check on the two, she found them on the couch fast asleep. He had his arms curled around her and she was asleep on his arms. Taking a blanket from the closet, she covered them up. "Sweet dreams you two"


	10. 60 days left

***I don't own A Monster in Paris or its characters**

 **This was a really fun chapter to write, and I'd like to thank TheJokerMan95 for the constant reviews as well as everyone else who reviews. This is a light and fluffy chapter, so yeah, I was in the zone with this one. I have great plans for future updates as well as song ideas, focus on other characters, and conflict. For now there is this, and don't forget to review since it encourages my muse, and describe what you might like to see in future updates. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10:** _ **60 days left**_

He woke early with the need to use the bathroom, but froze at the sight of the sleeping figure tucked in his arms. When had he fallen asleep? And why didn't she go to her room?

He figured they were so tired they hadn't realized they fell asleep. She felt so warm lying next to him, and he wondered if that is how married people felt like. He got up with her still in his arms, and made his way to her room. If only he didn't need to go then he could still be with her, but of course he was never so lucky. He carried Lucille to her room and left her in her bed, feeling a new kind of feeling. He was beyond happy, he felt at home.

As his footsteps faded away, she smiled a bit to herself and turned over, covering herself with the covers.

It was five after six, and Carlotta was up for her daily chore. She would go out and visit the bakery down the street, waving hello to everyone she would meet. When you're surrounded by bread and all sorts of good things to eat, it can be particularly hard to keep a good figure if you enjoyed a little extra to eat. But no, she passed over the sweets and picked up her bread and croissants, hoping to keep trim.

Policemen on bicycles rode down the street, giving tiny nods at the plump lady. If it wasn't the commissioner, then she paid no heed. He will come by she thought, when he wanted to see her and went home.

Breakfast is never a dull moment, though sometimes Lucille wished it was. Francoeur was feeling a bit possessive this morning, so he had her sitting in his lap and Carlotta was fine with it. "Honey, can you pass the croissants?"

Flashing her aunt a look, she replied. "I would, but I don't Francoeur is going to let me go"

"Francoeur dear, could you pass me the croissants?

Francoeur was too happy to notice Lucille's irritation, and happily passed the plate of croissants. Carlotta wasn't exactly used to the whole my-niece-is-dating-an-insect, but the extra arms are handy so to speak. "Don't you just love mornings? Though I do wish you would smile dear. Why aren't you eating?" She asked nonchalantly as though such things are routine.

"How can I eat like this? I cannot reach my plate. At least Francoeur has four arms, but I am useless with just two"

"So, are you two official yet?"

"Perhaps, though I'm not sure if this is how I want to spend my mornings"

"Now, now, I'm sure it is not all that bad."

Looking back and forth between the two ladies, he took mental notes in body language and speech patterns. Carlotta had the tendency to see the world in an optimistic, it-only-matters-if-it-concerns-me sort of way. By no means was the woman selfish, at least not intentionally, though she did have the habit of making everything her business. Lucille rolled he eyes, and replied with an air of sarcasm. "I told him to choose what he wants to do and I guess that means holding me hostage while we eat"

"I think it's kind of cute, in a weird, out of this world way"

"I don't remember him being so possessive"

"Looks like we have a keeper"

Looking up at the smiling flea, Lucille sighed. "Francoeur, if we have to sit like this, then can you at least feed me?"

Shaking his head yes, he handed her a buttered croissant. He looked willing to feed her, though she took it from his hands and smiled weakly. "Thank you"

With the telephone ring, Carlotta left to answer it, leaving the two alone. Francoeur let her go, much to his disappointment, and gave her a letter. Putting down her hand finished croissant, she smiled at the sight of her name. Lucille's smile really was a tease, and he felt the strongest inclination to kiss her, but she blocked it with her hand. "Self control Francoeur, it's a quality all gentleman should possess"

She was teasing him he thought, and something about it really was enticing. But as she blocked him with her hand, he proceeded to kiss that hand and she giggled, giving him an opening to press a kiss on her lips. She let out a small yelp of embarrassment at the sneak attack, and cried out as he moved away. "Francoeur, you naughty thing. How dare you, and especially considering how early it is"

He hardly heard a word as he smiled happily, all caught up in his pleasant thoughts. He could sense her embarrassment, though that was only a small part, and he could tell part of her liked it. Her blush was enough to claim victory, and he was off to write in his study.

Her heart jumped at the surprise, and it took a few moments to calm a bit. She picked up his letter, and took a sniff. The light smell of wax did not over power the scent of his cologne that permeated the paper, and the sheer excitement, the thrill of not knowing what was written made her all the more curious. Breaking the wax seal, she paused to take a deep breath before she read it. It read:

 _To my Lucille,_

 _How are you this morning? If only I could ask you, then you would answer back, and whatever you would answer back would be a delight. I had been awake since two in the morning, therefore I write you this letter._

 _Do you know what it's like to wake in the night to find your lover in your arms and to think that the world isn't such a bad place? That was what happened to me. I had woken in the night, and found that my arms, which do have a mind of their own at times, wrapped around you comfortably. Now you know I had not planned nor do I premeditate such actions, but I was surprised to find you looking very comfortable, and might I add looking at home in my arms. As I write this now, I find myself feeling somewhere between delight and embarrassed._

 _Life is fleeing, therefore delight in everything that makes you happy. If I could have known this sooner, then who knows what I could have accomplished._

 _My way of thinking is not all that surprising, at least not to me. I can smell the change in weather as well as the change of feelings and emotions. I know when you are near and when you are away, and when you are sad I can feel it too. I sometimes wonder what we would talk about, what is your ideal sort of man is, and how you take your coffee. I really should pay better attention to such things, but it slips my mind when I'm in the middle of writing a melody. I take my coffee with plenty of milk and two spoons of sugar by the way._

 _Now you asked me what it was that made you so appealing, which is a bit unfair. How can I list your qualities as though I were writing a grocery list? No, never would I dare to do such thing. My dear, my pretty Lucille, I wish I could tell you myself how much I adore you, but all I can offer is this._

 _If I were to compare your beauty to the stars in the sky, they would envy you with one look of your eyes. Your sweetness makes the heart fat beyond its capacity, and when it bleeds, it simply means I cannot live without your supply. I follow you and every footstep for I would get lost in the space between us. And if you tell me no, then I would scream yes until it's true. Your porcelain hands hold mine every time I close my eyes, and we kiss like we had never known love before this. How dare you tease me with a smile or a blush like a butterfly landing on a rose. And kindness is everything that you are, and everything that I live on. My love is the music I write, and it all belongs to you. I have not the words or the eloquence of a wise old man, but if I did then I would use my last thoughts thinking of who you are, and why you are here, and why you choose me. Why you choose me, why, why, oh why I was so lucky to be chosen._

 _The space in this sheet of paper will end, and I apologize for not buying more paper. I will take note of it and I really do feel remorseful that I didn't say more. Therefore these are my parting thoughts, everything that I am, it is because I met you._

 _With warm regard and sincerity, Francoeur._

Closing the letter, she took it to her room and placed it an empty hat box. Wiping away the stray tears which escaped her eyes, she opened her jewelry box and looked at the locket he had bought her. It would look so nice around her neck she had thought, but it was empty. Closing her jewelry box, she made a mental note to get their pictures taken at the soonest opportunity.

She went by his study, and Lucille wanted to ask Francoeur if he would like to go shopping, but he was fast asleep on his writing desk. Taking one of the old fur coats, she covered him up and kissed him goodbye before she left to do a few errands.

When Francoeur woke it was late afternoon. He mentally reprimanded himself for wasting such a good day, but felt a sense of relief at sight of the box sitting nearby. On the label was a mark which he assumed was by Lucille who kissed the label and left the red lipstick mark beside the words " _With love, Lucille."_

Inside the box was a set of fine pens, music sheets, blotting paper, sealing wax, and a stack of fine paper. Tied together with the paper was a letter from Lucille. It smelled of roses and Lucille, her wonderful scent permeated everything that came in contact with her. He breathed it in with a tranquility he did not recognize, and a warmth he felt when she was near. The letter read:

 _To Francoeur,_

 _Waves of emotion wash over me when I read your letters, your words, your feelings. You have me tied up, caught up, and trapped in your embrace. I am between happiness and flight as I recover from this flurry of thoughts and feelings. I had never been a stranger to eloquence, or praise, and I must confess it never meant much to me before, but I am intoxicated by your existence._

 _What have you done? What is it that you are that makes me fear you and admire at the same time? I cannot say exactly, for I rather not stifle such beauty in words that are as common every day things. But if I must, am I allowed to say that you make me happy? Or that I am less lonely with you right beside me? Can I say that? Can I really say you are the best thing that has ever happened to me?_

 _I know, I am young, and there will be many times when I'm foolish and say the wrong things, but I hope you will forgive me. Forgive me that I left without a word, though if there is any sort of legible excuse, I did come by and found you sleeping. Forgive me if I gave you a kiss you cannot remember. And last but not least, forgive me for every hurt, past and present that I had inflicted. I just wanted you to know that._

 _I might have been contented by my life before this, but with you here, there is a new chapter to explore, and it's because now you are here in it._

 _From a somewhat embarrassed, though delighted girl named Lucille._

Folding the letter, warmth dripped from his eyes, the thing called tears. Hearing the clock chime five o'clock, he put the letter back in the box, wiped away the stray tears and went down to see if he could help with anything before the show would begin.

Perhaps the day wasn't wasted after all.


	11. 55 days left

***I don't own a monster in Paris or its characters**

 **I'm back from my break of writing and I know some have been waiting. There are so many things I love about this pairing and they really are the sweetest. I never expected the response that I've been getting for this fic, but it encourages me to keep going. So thanks, and hope you enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 11:** _ **55 days left**_

Heartbeats, faint heartbeats beating like tiny declarations, ever delicious, ever melodious, life's rhythms rattling in his ears. Hunger roused him to wake, bullied him for action, and he sat up, his body reluctant to quit the comfort of his bed. He stretched, small creaks came from his back. Upon the sight of his reflection in the mirror, he noticed a few more freckles sprinkled beneath his eyes he could not recall, and a dryness in his mouth; most likely from snoring. Five days had passed, and he was five years older then he all those days before. At the moment he was somewhere in his early forties, well in flea years that is. And like that, days passed like years, and he was feeling it, but _c'est la vie_.

He wondered if Lucille would notice his aging appearance, or if she would be able to hear the creak in his back too, or if his voice affected in any way. The reality, he wasn't getting any younger. He was no young larvae, but a grown flea with life choices to make.

Would staying at the cabaret be best for the both of them? Or should they go on to greater stages? The glamour Lucille deserved would never be accomplished in an old cabaret, he wanted her to see the world. Yet, there was no question that Lucille would never abandon her aunt, but what about him? He could do so much more. There were instruments to be played, stages and houses finely equipped to expand both of their careers, and frankly, she didn't need him. He knew, before he ever existed she entertained twice every night, five times a week.

Taking his drops, he had to wonder if they expanded his awareness. If so, it was a frightening thing. No more worries he thought, or distractions, but to focus on the main things in his life. Picking up pen and paper, and he started on a letter. Once finished, he dressed like normally, and slid the letter underneath her door.

Patience meant nothing when it involved a letter. No time wasted as she passed her eyes over the words, and it was refreshing to say the least.

It read:

 _No introductions are required with us, we understand from a glance on how to exist and decide. Once decided, now confused, I am but a moment. You're decided in word and deed, I hope I could be just like you. Dare I not say you are blinded by beauty, dare I say I am, we are each others compliments. Yet, I am not perfection, I am but a moment._

 _Your steps illuminate every path way you follow, if I am as privileged, I would never be away from you, but only if we're both decided._

 _You glance, and mild confusion which clouds your eyes when I'm full of praise, is it not pleasing?_

 _Your eyes scald me when I'm away, and I am afraid for I am just a moment._

 _What dust sprinkles your eyes with soft, misty glances, when we pass, when I withhold advances? Is it respect? Is this the creature born from listening?_

 _I am troubled I must admit, but I can handle the consequences. Patience, the long suffering which I must cultivate is a sore in my heart, for I feel we're acquainted enough, but you are forever while I'm just a moment._

 _My dear, what will become of us when the light shines too greatly? Will I be burned to ash?_

 _If you are confused, do not consider everything, but only what you think best and I'll decide once it's said._

 _I'd say, you're welcome to praise freely even if I cannot answer, I need reassurance or I'll be dust in the wind before your glance alters._

 _For we are, and I am but a glorious moment_

Closing the letter, she wondered if something was the matter.

The thought of their last couple of days made her wish they could have been better spent, being so busy with the demand for a new song, but a friendly letter or a persuasive one made them pass with ease. Their communication through letters had proven to be highly successful, and his affection deepened by the day.

His affection grew with every curve of a letter, with every ink blot like kisses to his thoughts, every scent a memory in itself. He followed every word like dancing upon exclamations, he stared upon the eyes of the i's as though his lovers reflection would peer back at him; but that was not all. Passing moments, stolen glances, laughter about the place was happiness like nothing he had ever known.

Through letters, facial expressions, and gestures they had gotten closer, and he was happy to admit that he had controlled his impulsive kissing. Now, if only he could keep his focus while she was in view.

All the while Carlotta was quite amused by their behavior, especially when she caught the two sharing glances. They had been so bashful as of late, and she wondered if any work was going to get done. On this particular busy morning, he was watching his world go by. He leaned against the kitchen counter, munching on a piece of toast, his eyes focused on the figure in the hallway. Lucille looked like a creature that stepped out if a painting, with hair that glittered and skin that glowed. The soft sunlight snuck in from a window, and lightly kissed her freckled cheeks with welcomed adoration.

"Francoeur" Carlotta called, "Francoeur dear, I need your help."

What a pity his toast disappeared at that moment, leaving him with no other excuse to remain like a sentry, waiting for Lucille's beckoning call. Instead, Carlotta continued. "You see that pot up there? Could you be a dear boy and reach it? Anita is going to need it for tonight's dinner"

Keeping his eyes glued on Lucille, he felt his way for the pot and handed it to Carlotta without even turning around. She smiled at his actions, but her voice carried that all to familiar tone. "You got to be careful dear. Lose your focus and accidents happen"

Did he listen? Well, walking into the table, Francoeur didn't feel a thing and kept his eye fixed on Lucille, watching as she walked back and forth in the halls writing lyrics for a new song. If love had a name it would be Lucille, and living is all the more sweeter with a sweetheart.

Lucille looked away from her notes to glance upon him and flash that winning smile. "Its awfully sweet of you to offer your undivided attention Francoeur, but if I find my favorite vase broken then I'll know who to blame"

Using an extra arm to steady himself, he made his way to his study, being sure to avoid the corner table. She followed after him, giving him a fright once he took a sight of her right beside him once the door was shut "Thought you could run away did you?"

With a shrug, he offered her a chair while he stood, waiting for her to speak. "No," she replied softly, "it would be better if you rested"

He took his seat, wide awake, terribly aware of the tension between her eyes. "You're latest letter is confusing"

Opening a nearby window, she sighed. "Is it Raoul? Did he tease you again? You really must give him allowance for his behavior, and forgiveness to me for having such friends, but-"

Holding up an arm, he held up a cue card "No"

"Francoeur, what is the master?"

Nevermind it that her arm was not paper, with his pen, he took up her arm, much to her surprise, and wrote with quickness yet with careful gentleness, _"I'm troubled, and I rather not withhold this from you"_

Her eyes widened, a flicker of uncertainty flashed across his face. It was bittersweet, the flavor of confidence. He was giving her the opportunity to understand, she had to tread carefully. "Go on my dear, I'm listening

With a rag he wiped it away the writing and continued. _"We should be honest with each other, don't you agree?"_

"This concerns you does it not?"

 _"Yes"_

She wanted to caress his face, but he continued, and for the first time a slight coldness chilled her. _"Let us use time wisely, it is no good to waste"_

"You missed me?"

There so many words, and so little space, how rephrase it?

 _"It is more then that. I have had time enough to think over many things"_

With a quick wipe, he dipped the pen in the ink. _"If there was something you wanted to do, you would tell wouldn't you?"_

"Of course, we are partners"

How he believe this woman would withhold things from him?

 _"You were right, I did miss you"_

"I was only a letter away, and we were in the same building, and we saw each other during our performances"

 _"When do I not see you? When has there ever been a crowd so that I lost you in it?"_

"If I must frank, then I'll say that your letters have been my constant company, they lay on my bedside table, and I read them when I can. So, there was no chance to miss you. However, you are simply impossible"

With a rough wipe, and with a slowness he wrote. _"Forgive me"_

Tugging a strand of hair behind her ear, she closed her eyes and whispered sweetly. "When I do this, it means you have my permission. And it means that you've done great kindness to me and I'm grateful for being with you."

Silence was the reply, and it bit at her eyes. "I'm pleased that you have confided in me, and I want you to know you are amazing. So please, come here so that I may kiss you"

First a light peck, and he felt a world of difference. It burned his heart, the sight of her face draped by the morning light, if only that memory could last forever. His happy chirps gave her great happiness, and she was happy she could do that for him. It always seemed he sacrificed so much, and the little she could do, it was fulfilling.

Before, they partake in another sweet kiss, Carlotta walked in unaware. "Francoeur could you-"

She giggled at the sight once she took notice, and Lucille walked past her aunt in embarrassment and Francoeur turned to his desk and tried to look busy, happiness blooming in the words he started to write. "Nevermind dear," she apologized, "I'll ask Jack once he comes in."

Closing the door behind her, Carlotta smiled and walked down stairs. Lucille felt her aunts amused gaze burning holes in the back of her head, while her cheeks were dusted with pleasant delight. She hadn't actually been working on new lyrics, but busy reading one of his letters, and it wasn't enough.

Francoeur was doing something to her, he started to become necessary.


	12. 54 days left

***I don't own A Monster In Paris or its characters**

 **Its been a while, and many things have changed. The style of the story might change since I myself changed, but the story will go on**

* * *

 **Chapter 12:** _ **54 days left**_

A little after ten in the morning is hardly a way to describe how a day for Lucille and Francoeur is spent. Nonetheless, the figure of Lucille was all grace and severely detrimental if one tries to concentrate on song lyrics or other worldly graces. She fanned herself as she stood near the open window, waiting for the cool breeze. The gown she wore was new, a gift from one of her admirers refined as France itself. However fine it was compared to her old one, the fabric didn't breathe so well, despite its luxury, and frankly too many layers were required to look like a lady. "Am I the only one feeling a bit warm?"

In Francoeur's opinion the weather couldn't have been finer.

Pouring herself another cup of water, she felt thirsty, a bit peckish and could have gone for an omelette if they would have gotten their eggs in one piece.

Both were lost for a feeling, lacking focus, and uninspired. Though who could say there was anything inspiring about a stuffy old room, feeling bloated and lost for a feeling?

"I wonder if this is a good time to ask my aunt for a bit of time off to holiday?"

As she paced about, Francoeur followed her figure about the room with his eyes. His blank sheet music was an insult to his intelligence, and she could tell he was too distracted to be busy. With her hands on her hips, she flashed him a serious look. "How are we going to work if you keep staring at me?"

With a snap of her fingers, he sat up straight, his trance broken. "Please Francoeur, I know you might not want to work right now," Lucille reasoned, "but we have to focus. This song has a melancholic tone to it and the lyrics are supposed to be bittersweet."

Pointing to his music sheet, she sighed. "Please focus darling, and think sad thoughts"

He wanted to obey, but life had been good to him, and living the good life had become easy. No one was after him, no enemies, no threats, no nothing. Now, how could he be sad when he was at the top of the world? No. It seemed as though nothing was finer then a cup of red wine, a beautiful view, and a fine breeze from the window.

Lucille went on, and he thoroughly listened as she explained what her expectations were, and every so often when the wind picked up, it would rush through the window scattering paper about the place. Francoeur was quick to pick the sheets up every time, fixing Lucille's hair if it was out of place.

Everyone was expecting a song by the end of the week, and they were stuck. It was no ones fault, but without any new inspiration they would have to cancel the show, and they didn't want to disappoint.

She rubbed her temples, and looked distressed. He tried rubbing her temples too, but she giggled at his attempt. "Perhaps we should we go for a walk, the weather is fine and it might inspire us. We can stop at the Sweet shop and pick up some chocolate which we'll eat while sitting on the highest rooftop."

All of this sounded pleasing, but Lucille wagged her finger at him. "Its a mission, we will eat each bite of greed, which is chocolate, then we will visit the hospital and find some sadness there. What do you say, will you come away with me?"

Just before he could chirp a reply, he heard a careless laugh in the distance, and if he could sigh then he would have. She sat there unsuspecting, unknowing to the foolishness that would drive up.

At the very same moment Lucille was thinking of getting ready to go out, but then she heard the ring of the doorbell. With such a welcomed distraction, she was down the stairs before she gave any thought to who it could be. With his upbeat voice heard through the door, she knew it was Raoul on the other side. "Knock, knock! I got the wine, but do you have the time?"

She rolled her eyes before answering the door, not all that surprised he was there. When he saw Lucille open the door, part of him was delighted while the other half wanted to hide. He wasn't sure how to go on about acting around Lucille. On the other hand, Lucille felt slightly pleased he had come by, for there were many hurt feelings when they last parted, and it was partly, actually mostly due to her overreacting. With as much propriety as she could muster, Lucille inquired. "We have seen little of you as of late, though I do suppose you have been busy?"

Flashing her a weak smile, he said with a empty, "You know, people need their deliveries." And lifted the crate so she'd get the message. Glancing at the crate of wine, she looked back at him. "I see"

"I'll just set this in the kitchen if you don't mind"

Opening the door fully, she let him in. He was quick to leave the wine in the kitchen and was back out the door in no time. His eyes looked a bit listless, and he looked to be out of spirits. It pained her to think that such misunderstandings could hinder their carefree speech and manor. As he was about to leave, she stopped him with a question. "How are Emile and Maud?" She asked, with full intention to make peace.

Her downcast eyes tugged at his heartstrings. Who could truly stay mad at such a doll face like Lucille? He thought.

He let out a a hearty laugh, and smiled with equal intention to make up. "You know those two lovebirds, they are just so caught up with themselves. It's been a bit boring, but now that I'm taking up your time, how have you been princess?"

"My time has been eventful."

Who knows what she meant by eventful, but it didn't sound like an insult, meaning he was in the right track. "That's good to hear, seems like you have been busy"

"Trying to keep up with the public demand has put a little pressure on us, but that's life as a cabaret singer"

"Say, I think Emile wanted to talk to you. He's been working on a short film and well you need to talk to him for more details. I'm no expert, but I think it's something you would like"

"I will when I get a chance"

"By the way, where's your chaperone?"

Glancing at the open window, she smiled. "If you're talking about Francoeur, then he is busy in his study writing and such"

"What about you Lucille, are you busy?"

"Not at the moment"

Opportunity, as it seemed, was finally coming his way. "Well if you're not busy and I'm not busy, why don't we go see Emile together?"

Thinking about two hours and no progress on their song, a little fresh air was welcomed. "Sounds good, though let me get my things and I will be right back"

From the window in his study, Francoeur spotted Raoul fixing his hair in front of the rear view mirrors. What was he doing here he thought. Deliveries always seemed to come with a slight chance of Raoul. The way Lucille was speaking to him, it appeared as though any hurt she harbored subsided, and they appeared to actually get along. Her tone was unsure, with hints of sincere inflection. It frightened Francoeur to think that perhaps Raoul would try to weave himself into her heart, and he felt that terrible thing that was between resentment, and wanting to ruin; though the name of that emotion slipped his mind.

Footsteps, light footsteps were coming his way, the scent sneaking in appealing. With a light rap to the door, Lucille let herself in, and joined him beside the window. "Are you enjoying the view?"

Sitting back down, he eyed her questioningly, and patted his lap, motioning for her to sit. She flashed him a wary smile, curious to his intentions. Perhaps she was over thinking again, but if it was Francoeur, what intention could he have?

He gently helped her up and motioned for her to go on. Fixing his tie, she sighed. "Pretty soon we will have to stop meeting this way. It may not matter to you, but to others they might think that we we, we are-"

Tilting his head, he looked at quizzically, and she smiled as she shook away the thought. "Nevermind, that can wait. You were looking out the window just now weren't you, and I assume you know that I was talking with Raoul. He told me that Emile wanted to discuss a possible business opportunity with me. And I thought I would swing by the theater and talk to Emile about it. What do you think?"

Shaking his head yes, they touched foreheads with each other. "We are busy people are we not? I would love to take you, but I know you don't like the theater, and you are still busy"

Picking up the empty sheet music, she sniffed the fragrant paper and sighed. "Nonetheless, you must get something done, so I will have to leave you here. It will be odd not having you with me, but you understand don't you?"

As though trying to transfer thoughts, his grip on her reflected uncertainty. He chirped as he caressed her cheek, as though in his own way trying to tell her no. She suspected this much, and leaned into his hand. "We cannot always be right next to each other, it is just the way life is. It will not be long, and I'll try to be back at the first opportunity. Alright?"

Kissing her open palm, he let her down. Giving her a small push, and shook his head yes. His understanding warmed her heart, and she could honestly see why other girls wanted to have lovers and be in love and such. He made it easy for her, and she let out a long sigh "And If there is a little time, I hope you'll write me a letter telling me your thoughts, your wonderfully rich thoughts"

One of his arms held on to her wrist, and her lovely pulse beat strongly. Her lips pursed in a smile made him want to kiss her, but only if she would let him. Motioning for a kiss, her pulse jumped, and she certainly understood, but she was mischievous. Pulling her hand away, a hint of guilt wanted to well up, but she shook it away. "I promise that the first thing thing I do when I return is have a sweet kiss just for you. But until then, be a good boy and get a little work done"

Her fading footsteps were like a plague to his soul. He didn't want her to go, but what could be do? She was and perhaps always will be a free bird. A few moments later, he spotted her talking with Raoul from the window, and the look of victory on Raoul's face made him cringe. Grabbing his cup of water, he watched them. Lucille waved up at the window, and the sight of her smile made him happy, but was quickly forgotten at Raoul's friendly wave.

They drove away, and he felt that terribly thing, the waves of feelings between resentment, and wanting to ruin. He gripped his cup too tightly and it broke in his grasp.

He finally remembered as he picked up the shards, the terrible pang of jealousy.

* * *

Lucille looked out the window with mild interest, and was quiet most of the way. Despite her curiosity of the passing sights, people were like shadows walking about, and it was of little importance. Clouds like melodies were of odd shapes and forms, the streets and the cars on them like insects swarming about. What was it about human nature that felt melancholic? It really is a silly thing if dark corners and lone pianos are a lovelier sight then the streets of Paris. It was not so much a bad idea to leave the cabaret, but she now wished she had taken Francoeur along, for being alone does not feel so lonely when you have quiet company. Raoul was anything but dull, though for once he too was quiet until he asked. "That's weird"

Turning her face from the window, she was caught guard and could only reply. "What is?"

"I thought you and your bodyguard went everywhere. What happened? You didn't bring him along with you"

The awkward feelings of half shame and half regret arose, and with little explanation as to how she found resolution, she replied calmly. "We have discussed it, and you are right, we cannot go everywhere together"

"Well look at you all grown up. Talked some sense into you after all"

He had no idea what he was saying, and careless remarks needed ending. "Francoeur is not my bodyguard, so do not go on with that. He is... That is to say... He is.."

"We're here"

Raoul gave no heed to everything after finding himself correct, and such defeat on Lucille's part was a joy and a step closer to getting along with her in his mind. He jumped out first, then Lucille followed, and Maud was delighted to see Lucille again. Though they were mutual friends, considering Lucille's line of work, she was busy. "Maud!"

"Lucille! That dress is wonderful"

In Maud's ear she whispered. "It doesn't feel wonderful"

The two laughed amongst themselves in all friendliness and companionship, the vision of beauty one could saw was a Kodak moment

"Girls please, there is no need to fight over me. There is enough of Raoul to go around"

With such remarks a rolling of the eyes was in order, and the ladies talked mostly amongst themselves until Emile came down. "I wish you wouldn't talk like that" he complained to Raoul

"Come on Emile, the girls know I'm mostly kidding. Right ladies?"

Removing his hat, Emile proceeded with all the formalities and greeted Lucille. "Mademoiselle Lucille, I was going to come by the cabaret to talk with you"

"Raoul told me"

"Where is Monsieur Francoeur?"

Thinking about the giddy flea and that empty sheet of music, she sighed. "He's working on a new song"

"Come on in Miss Lucille, we can talk inside"

Through a short hallway, they entered the main theater. She sat quietly on the edge of the stage, the place much larger then she remembered. Emile brought over some tea anda tin of discounted biscuits along with what appeared to be a script of sorts. "It's not much, but I hope you're not that hungry. I'm sure you're used to eating better"

Taking the biscuit to his surprise, she ate it in two bites. "A good biscuit is like a mother's comfort. I have always enjoyed a biscuit between breakfast and lunch. And look at what you have here"

Picking up another biscuit, she smiled. "It is a real treat to be able to have the ones with the raisins. My aunt only buys the plain ones since she thinks she can still have a treat and not gain weight"

"I'm sorry we haven't come by, it's been a little busy and the owner has really taken to showing late night films. So, I am tired, but that's life"

"Please, sit down, I am in no hurry"

"As you might have heard, I am currently working on an idea for a film"

"Tell me. What is the concept?"

"In a world full of pierrots and pierrettes, there is a man who is unlike the rest. The prettiest pierrette falls for the man after she sees him admire the roses she has been growing in her garden. They dance together, and confess their feelings for one another and vow to soon marry. One day as the man was on his way to visit his love, a jealous pierrot stabs the man. She spots him from her window, but she cannot go down since she is locked up in a tower by her father. As they sing their goodbyes, they realize that life is fleeting and whatever time they have left is better spent with each other. Throwing her mattress out the window, she jumps and is bounced off the mattress but is caught in his arms. And as they cry, they water the roses which brought them together"

"That is pretty sad"

"I know, but I just thought that perhaps I try something different."

"It sounds unique, like the Méliès films. What is your plan?"

"The ballet company was happy to offer their services since it not only showcases their talent, but they like the idea of being on the big screen. And not only that, when I mentioned the idea of incorporating a live show while the film played, they were ecstatic. Normally you need a lot of money for these sort of things, but the school lent all their services as well as the props needed for the on-sight filming. Now if I can get a few more sponsors then I think it could be a hit"

"What about Miss Christine from the Opera Garneir?"

"I thought about seeking out your talent since both young and old audiences like you, and Francoeur has a unique voice. I thought why hide your talent when you can share it with a bigger audience. Maud tried to contact Miss Christine's manager Erik since I thought about using her in the film, but from what she told me, they say he is hard man to work with"

"Anyway, for something like this, how are you going to handle it?"

"On my spare time. With the amount of planning I have done, I think it can be finished by the end of May right before the wedding. I would like it if you and Francoeur will play the leads for the live show. You two work well together and I want to showcase that. I'm not sure if I can give you two high billing, but you'll receive the credit you deserve. Here, I can hand you a copy of the script, and I was hoping you and Francoeur could come up with three songs. Could you do that?"

"Well, it sounds interesting. Yes, I think we can make the time. I'll have Francoeur look over this right away and we'll do all we can."

"Great, I really appreciate it"

After giving her goodbyes, Raoul was willing to take her back. "I'll drop you off first, and then I'll stop by to deliver this package to the professor."

"Raoul, can I come along too?"

"Why?"

"I need to talk with the professor about a few things"

"Alright"

* * *

There was not a sound in the house, not even a telephone call to cheer her spirits. Francoeur's presence usually hung about the place, music in the halls, lovely melodies leading to many dances for one. But it seemed too quiet, especially for him. She searched about as though she were a lady Sherlock. He was not in the office writing lyrics, or in the kitchen eating who knows what. The stage was clear, and he was not dancing away, or in bed sleeping the remains of the day. "Francoeur?" She called, "Where are you dear?"

Then she notice the stairs case from the attic down, and she removed her shoes before she walked up. In a mess of chairs and things lost or not remembered, he sat in the middle of what belonged to yesterday. Carlotta didn't know what to say as she got closer to the hunched over figure. Dresses, photographs, scattered pieces of yesterday about the place, she thought she would never see them again. "What are you doing dear?"

Handing her an old photograph, she wiped off the dust to glance at familiar faces. He waited, hoping she would fill him. "You want to know if this is Lucille?"

Shaking his head yes, he waited for her reply. With downcast eyes, she sighed. "No dear, this was her mother. She was a little younger then Lucille is now in this photograph, and I remember the day this was taken. Our mother, bless her heart, she paid a photographer to take pictures for the cabarets anniversary. Back then, I waited on tables while my sister, who really was the beauty and the talent of the family sang. I wish I could tell you what she was singing, but the truth is no one could sing like her. She was special, she had a unique tone, and even if I could sing a little, I couldn't bring myself to compete against her. She was a talented little thing, with a personality that was larger then life."

She sniffled, holding the photograph close to her heart. "My sister Lucette, why, why didn't she take better care of herself?"

Taking out a deck of cards, he showed one that said _Sorry._

Taking out her handkerchief, she wiped away stray tears before she continued. "Francoeur, what are you looking for? Are you looking for something?"

Dusting off a chair, he motioned for her to sit. One after another, he handed her photos, and she would describe them, and he listened intently to the normally cheerful woman showing her true face, the kind only for a handkerchief.

So much hurt, so much that Lucille didn't know. And the only the reason Carlotta told Francoeur was since he couldn't talk. She took comfort in that fact, and talked openly about the past of the cabaret, especially since there was no one else to tell it to.

* * *

"Are you sure he's here?"

"The professor practically lives here"

With a rap to the door, Charles welcomed them and led them in. Lucille felt a chill run through her, like stepping into a different world. "Professor?"

Looking up from his microscope, he flashed her a smile. "What a surprise, didn't expect to see you today"

"Should I come at a better time?"

"No, it is quite alright."

Raoul was curious about the professors current research, but Charles covered his eyes. "Raoul, could you give us some privacy?"

"Sure I guess"

"Thank you professor. What are you looking at?"

"Why don't you take a look?"

Through the microscope, it was flea upclose and terribly hideous. "Is this what Francoeur would have looked like?"

"Before the incident, he looked would done what any other flea would have done, search for a mate, one that would have looked just like this flea"

"She was hideous"

"I agree, however that is how nature intended. Anyway, what can I do for you today?"

"Yes, I heard Francoeur comes by to see you from time to time, and I wanted to ask why"

"Well, I give him elixirs and such to alleviate his hunger and for over all well being"

"Not all that unusual. I was wondering what he was drinking."

"There is more you want to say isn't there?"

"Are there things I should avoid when I'm with Francoeur?"

"It really depends miss Lucille, are you two together?"

"If you mean in a relationship, then yes"

"Really? Well it's a very curious observation watching you two. Tell me, what is it like?"

"Do you mean how we get along with one another?"

"Yes"

"Well, we communicate through letters and hand gestures since he doesn't speak and it seems we understand each pretty well. It's not easy, but he does his best to help me understand. At first he was terrible shy and still at times, but for a short while he was terribly affectionate. He has it under control now, but I think he's becoming the jealous type. He treats me like a princess and I am very fond of him"

"It's always good news to hear about others happiness. Is it serious?"

"It will be, I think it could be"

Looking at the drawings, she could hardly understand any of it. "Are you studying him?"

"Yes, I believe I could create an elixir that could save lives and cure the sick. Francoeur currently is a prime example of what chemicals can do, and I think by studying him I could find those answers. I hope it doesn't bother you, I am also a doctor"

"No, if it can benefit mankind and Francoeur finds no problem with it then it is fine. I thin its best if he makes his own decisions, it might broaden his understanding"

Taking a few notes, he asked. "How is he doing?"

"He looks well enough, eats a lot but is well"

"Tell me Miss Lucille, what about your health?"

"I am fine as far as I know"

"That all depends"

"What?"

"Have you been thirsty lately?"

"Yes"

"And are you bloated?"

"Yes but what does that have to do wit-"

"Is your menses cycle approaching?"

She blushed deeply, and nodded "It should be soon, why?"

"At the first signs of it, give him this and give me a call"

"What are you talking about?"

"I fear there are so many things you do not know. Since he's given up blood, the slight smell or temptation of it might bring out his animalistic tendencies."

"No, he would never-"

"Never say never. With his feelings so great and his animal like body, there is no knowing."

"What are these pills for?"

"Their sleeping pills"

"And what would you do with him?"

"Keep him here until your symptoms are over. There are many things I must warn you about."

"There are so many things I do want to know, but I think he will tell me when he's ready to"

"Well dear, then why ask what to avoid?"

"To test my resolve I suppose, it's always good to examine oneself to knew eta know what's in your of hearts"

"Are you really that serious about him?"

"He makes me happy"

"Then let me tell you at least one more thing, if you two do decide to staytogether, I'll always be here to help"

"Thank you professor"

* * *

Carlotta understood at once why he was so necessary, and forgave him in her heart and forgave herself for her slight prejudice. "Thank you, for reminding me about the past. I thought leaving it all behind would be best, but at the same time I had lost a piece of myself"

The sight was softened by the dust in her eyes, and Lucille's thoughts were all warmth and surprise

Francoeur returned the plump woman's kindness with a hug, and heard the giggle from the door way. "Looks like you two bonded when I was away"

Letting Carlotta go, she left to answer the door while Francoeur followed Lucille to her dressing room. "Did you get any work done?"

Shaking head yes, he motioned for her to sit in his lap once more. Snuggling up right beside him, she sighed. "It was odd not having you around"

He wanted to hold her, but he hesitated, remembering what she had said earlier. Noticing his effort, she whispered. "Are you not going to hold me?"

Holding her close, she caressed his cheek, feeling truly at home. "You're cute Francoeur, so cute that I just want to eat you up."

Pressing soft pecks, she whispered. "You're my favorite, and I just wanted you to know that"

This woman made him want more then anything else, to be with her for the rest of his life. And he knew she could, but then he couldn't spend it with her. Pressing a really sweet kiss, she sighed. "I'm tired Francoeur, but thank you for today. I think we both learned something today, and I think we are going to well. What do you think?"

Pressing a kiss on her check, he snuggled up closer, humming the new melody in her ears, and she lied there comfortably until she fell asleep. This time he wasn't moving, well at least not until it was showtime. Closing his eyes, he covering her with a blanket and they both fell asleep.

* * *

The clock struck five, and like a bell in her head she woke. Slipping out of his grasp, she went to the bathroom, taking care of her full bladder. She reprimanded herself for drinking so much water. It was only when she was about to flush when she felt heartbroken. "No, why now?"

When he woke, Lucille was nowhere to be found. He assumed she took herself to bed so he didn't worry. A look at the clock said it was about time for him to dress and get ready. A scent floated about the place, something sweet and pungent which teased his hunger. Quick to dress, he thought about grabbing a bite to eat, but took up his guitar instead. Playing around with the melody, he could understand what Lucille was trying to say. The tone of the song was meant for crying, since according to Carlotta _"Everyone enjoys a good cry"_

Though Francoeur thought contrary, Lucille explained the matter to him so he thought it a good idea too. A string broke on the last note, and it brought him great displeasure. Things do not last forever he thought, and that was something worth writing about.

 _Broken bird, broken bird_ were the only words he could come up with before the door creaked open, and he could swear his heart stopped for a moment. A coquette, a tease in a dress, a flirt of a sight was Lucille as she stood there donned in scarlet.

She didn't smile, and she was not laughing, but gave him blank stare. With a cup of red wine in one hand, and a tray with jelly pastries in the other, just seeing her improved his mood.

Showing her the guitar, she placed the tray and the cup of wine on the nearby table. Handling it with care, she flashed him a sympathetic look. "I promise to get this fixed right away, but at the moment just focus on me. I assume you slept well?"

Shaking his head yes, he froze at the sight of her blood red stained lips, his favorite shade of lipstick. He could detect hints rose perfume, and exaggerated blush topped off her look nicely. Was she dressing like this for the public? Why should they get to have her all to themselves he thought, especially since it was the best she had ever looked. Pointing to her dress, she spun around a bit showing it off. "I dressed like this for you, do you like it?"

Something strange was going on, and he didn't understand. Why did she smell so delicious? Why was she dressing so prettily for him? A feeling he could not describe empowered him and he wondered if this was what humans called being seduced.

Did she...

Could she...

No... Yes... No!

Lucille was not that kind of girl, the kind who didn't showed her true self to just anyone. Shuffling through his cue cards, he showed her the one with. "Why?"

"Because you are special to me, and I would not dress like this just for anyone, just for you"

He was special to her? Yes, he had to be, no wonder she was acting strange. Though it wasn't so much the way she looked that made him feel weird, it was more so the way she smelled that was dangerous. The card fell from his trembling hands, and he it wasn't good, he felt as though he might lose control, to do a regretful thing which could ruin everything.

She could see the look of anticipation in his dilated eyes, and by the way he gripped the loveseat meant it was all working. Syncopation with every step, crazy hearts and racing imagination, thoughts so tender they hurt to the touch. He really was too dear to hurt, and if he could see it, her tender feelings, then she knew that he would understand. But no, they were past the point of understanding, and she knew what she had to do. Biting her lip, she inched over close, flashing him a dangerous look. He respected her, he had to. He gripped the loveseat tighter, trying to stay calm and put. Inching closer, she sat on his lap and asked. "How do you feel? Feeling hungry?"

Shaking his head yes, he looked away, a sort of tint in his cheeks looked as though he were actually blushing. She giggled at the sight, almost losing her composure, but soon calmed. He flinched at the slightest touch, afraid his impulsive kissing habit would make a comeback. Seeing his hesitance, she urged him to eat. "Here you are Francoeur, something nice, and sweet, and very good"

Food was always good news he thought and there was no hesitance to the pastry eating. They tasted unlike anything he ever eaten, but it was tasty nonetheless. He ate the rest, spreading crumbs all over, nothing really seductive about that. Ignoring the mess of crumbs, she batted her eyelashes to get his attention again. She needed him to be distracted, but she was finding it hard herself. This wasn't like her, she didn't do things like this, and what if he would hate her for it? No, it was something she had to do.

Two troubled beings staring kindness in the face, wishing it to be over and yet not. His hunger was still there, worse then he could possibly imagine. He wanted to kiss her, and just one little bite. No, that was wrong, no biting whatsoever. Never without her permission, never in his lifetime. Shaking his head no, he tried to keep her away. It didn't take much to move his arms away. Wiping away the crumbs from his mouth, she could sense his distress, and he really was showing great restraint. He really was trying to be respectful, but the look in her eyes was like dolls eyes, wide and hardly blinking. Her presence alone made him nervous, and bee felt as though she were trying to tell him something, but he just wasn't sure what it was.

Letting out a chirp, he waited, wanting to know what she was going to say. She tried to ease his fear with a touch to his face, but he shivered as though it were a death sentence. Pressing a hand to his cheek, she drew little circles with her finger tips. "Do not be afraid, I do not bite, though you are really adorable, like a rabbit looking a fox in the face. Unlike the fox, I won't eat you, though I may tease you a little. If I could see your thoughts, what would you be thinking? Would it be of me? I wish I could know, to feel what you feel. Tell me, what is the matter, are you afraid?"

Shaking his head yes, he made the hand gesture for kiss. Inching in closer, she whispered. "There is nothing to be afraid of, but if there is then be afraid. For if you're afraid, then so am I"

Taking the wine in one gulp, she kissed him deeply until every last drop went down. The kiss was different from all the others, it was like a slap to the heart. Something was wrong, he could sense it. Intoxication felt close, and his head spun with bliss that was over before it had begun. He sighed as though he were disappointed, but he was patient with her. He didn't hold her, he didn't force anything, but he let her let her go. Parting from him, she touched his forehead with hers. "I care about you, do not ever forget that."

Wiping her mouth, she backed away, looking greatly disappointed. "Wait there for a moment, I will be right back"

Going into the bathroom, she wiped away her makeup with a violent furiosity, and her skin burned as rough acid had been thrown at her face, and she wiped away every last bit of it and rinsed out her mouth thoroughly. She had done something wrong, and she wasn't sure how he'd forgive her.

The tears wanted to escape her eyes, but she couldn't not yet. Unzipping her dress, it fell to the floor and puddled at her feet. Slipping into something more comfortable, she reached the telephone and dialed his number. When he answered, she asked as calmly as she could. "Professor I need you to come over, and please, bring Raoul with you"

"What is the problem?" he asked

"It is that time, it's time to take him away"


	13. 54 days left continued

***I don't own A Monster Of Paris or is characters**

* * *

 **Chapter 13** _ **: 54 days left continued**_

On one side, the stillness of the night could not wash away the run of doubt. Even wine left a bland taste on her tongue. The words or verses to describe her may be said to be romantic, however, if the faucet of tears which the burn in the corner of her left eye had a choice, if would speak in straightforward terms.

The uncharacteristic stillness of body made her feel almost dead. The moon was the most unkind company, for its beauty was unmatched, and if he were her kindly company, they would drink every drop, and it would witness the softness of his heart. However, she wondered why living was merely existing when your precious one isn't near.

Was she dead? No, she wasn't, but she still breathed, and the crying moon made it clearer that she might have made a mistake.

 _ **Two and a half hours earlier**_

He replaced the phone lightly, gave the order in his strictest of tones. "Go to Miss Lucille's, you have a delivery to make."

"At this hour? What does that women want now?"

"It does not matter"

"Am I missing something?"

He fixed the spectacles on the bridge of his nose, neither looking, nor explaining. "Do this, and I will allow you to glance at my new experiment"

"Sir, I'm trying not strain our relationship. Are you sure you heard it correctly?"

"Just do as you are told, and you will receive your reward"

 _ **A half hour later**_

"Lucille I came as quickly as I could. What do you need?"

"I need help with a body"

"Lucille, what did you do?"

A heart of hearts, like a metronome rebuked her before, during, and after her performance. At the time, what was there that could be said?

She inhaled, the air and her breathe at combat was another silent enemy. Raoul tried to offer a handkerchief, but are waved it away. Her voice low, "I did not kill him if that's what you're wondering."

Her glance, if Francoeur could see, would send him into a silent rage. "He's only sleeping"

His body laid there in all comfort on the Fox, no surprises, only calmness. Empty pretense in the corner of her right eye, truth hidden in every other corner, she could only say what needed to be said she then some. "Take him away," she bit her lower lip, it was all wrong, "like this he is being a nuisance to me"

"Lucille?"

With Raoul on the scene, Francoeur was placed in the back of his truck, curled comfortably in an old Fox fur, sleeping soundly. Lucille felt like a criminal, but it was for the best. "I cannot explain, but the professor will be borrowing Francoeur for a few days. So do as I say and take him" was her angry reply then.

"You don't look so pleased about it"

Bitterness ran over, and the lies kept growing. "It is like parting from one's child, it is simply unnatural"

Her stomach had a dozen butterflies, a slight pain throbbed on her forehead, it really was terrible cycle.

As a man Raoul neither understood nor inttended to be insensitive. "I hate to say this, but I know you don't think of him that way"

"It is complicated, you wouldn't understand"

"Are we like a fashion trend, changing with the season?"

"What?"

"Honestly, I'm tired of this Lucille, stop being a hypocrite and tell me what you feel? Are you with him, or do you want me?"

"I don't know what I feel. We are just so..."

"Different? Everyone's different. Are you trying to tell me you are falling in love with that bug?"

Her anger was scorching, and Raoul's cheek stung."Don't you ever say that"

The coldness in her eyes made him feel a dozen things, many he truly couldn't understand, but what he could, he felt deeply. "I'm going to be honest with you, a flea will always be a parasite, and you are trying to go against nature. I can't be like him, but I want to make you happy. Can't you wait for me?"

"I waited for over 15 years, I'm done waiting. I live for now, and this is the best year of my life, why can't you be happy for me?"

"Forget it princess, I'll have the professor handle the talking. All I'm good at is ruffling your feathers"

"I'm not finished with you"

"Well I am"

* * *

On other side, a sliver of light kissed his face through cracks of his temporary home. Strangely, the scent of familiarity welcomed him like a sweet embrace. Near his feet lay the bed of furs, and on his right a plate is finely cut steak, rare, extremely rare. He consumed it all before the second glance, and had a sudden sinking feeling like a forgotten promise.

It hit him like the chirp of crickets, the song he a supposed to write.

 _"Fear, like a crying in the night_

 _Leaves me lost for a feeling, leaves a hint of fright_

 _Bonne nuit, now and forever, a Swan song for you_

 _None are ever born without it, it is basically a birthright._

 _Moreover, it is a disease, the worst kind of imperfection._

 _Bonne nuit, bonne nuit, bonnne nuit mon amour_

 _I hear it in your voice, in your soft inflection_

 _If anything, it's a tiny infection_

 _I waved_ _the_ _flag_ _every day, and even a fool could see it,_

 _Between these empty spaces is me_

 _Bonne nuit la amour, bonne nuit, j'adore pour mon vive_

 _I will not mourn, for she is alive even if I feel a little dead inside_

 _I'm halfway in the hallway of our life, next to your door, I'll say no more_

 _I will not, I shall not, end it all._

 _It rains like the tears of all my wasted years_

 _My sole companion being the moon. Bonne nuit, bonne nuit bella la lune_

 _Hello moon, and goodnight. Let this day end, and may the sorrow go to sleep._

 _Bonne nuit me Belle_

 _And if you will not confide on this wounded heart of mine, then may it continue to rain on us_

 _all these coming of days, we go our separate ways_

 _Bonne nuit, bonne nuit, bonne nuit"_


	14. 47 days left

***I don't own A Monster in Paris or its characters**

 **Its been a while, but yeah, hope you enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 14:** _ **47 days left**_

"Francoeur, open your eyes."

Francoeur could barely lift his body, most of it numb. He tried over and over to stand, but his legs and body refused. "Your body should regain it's complete strength in a few hours, that is what the professor told me. You must wonder what is going on, or why. Do you want to know?"

He nodded.

"You were not well, but the professor took care of you."

After a few hours, he was feeling more lively, and with all her might, she helped him up and led him to his desk.

Placing two dishes before Francoeur, she asked "Do you prefer a hearty breakfast? Or croissant?"

Looking straight at the cooked sausage, he nodded. "It's rare, just how you like it."

He tried to swallow it whole, but stopped as he became conscious of her tearing eyes. "Take your time eating, I can wait"

Time, what a strange word. Something was off, it could not have been the coffee, then what? He thought.

Her eyes suddenly glistened with emotion, and "No, I can't wait. You were away for a number of days, and... and...When I can't see you, there is an ache in here, in my heart. You are a strange creature, your peculiarities are the smile on my face, your purr the air in my lungs, you are a part of me each time we share the same air, the same kiss, a glance, our music. Even if we are ever apart, your picture lies in this around my neck, your song is always in my voice, and I adore you"

Despite his weakness, four arms wrapped around her, comforting, reassuring her off his presence. "Je _ne sais, ne sais, ne sais pas pourquoi_

 _On s'aime comme ça, la seine et moi_

 _Je ne sais, ne sais, ne sais pas pourquoi_

 _On s'aime comme ça la seine et moi"_

This woman was everything severe, everything wanting, and her kisses could break and heal. Before he could partake of such gifts, she pushed him away lightly and laughed softly with her characteristic mischievousness. "If you don't eat, then when will you have the time to get better?"

Caressing his cheek, she whispered. "I don't know, so don't tell me why, that's how we are, la siene and I"

For a brief moment she closed her eyes, then started to walk away. He didn't want her to go, but he knew by the determination in her brow, and by the day dress she was wearing. Blowing him a kiss, she smiled warmly, wiping away stray tears. "For now I have a few errands to do, but later, we can take a stroll and feed the birds in the park. I love it when you imitate the coo of a dove."

That woman, she was everything and more.


	15. 46 days left

***I don't own a Monster In Paris or its characters**

 **A short, but sweet chapter. I know it's been a while, but life has gotten the best of me at the moment. Yet, this story will continue as well as being revised and checked for errors. I hope you'll enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 15:** _ **46 days left**_

He knew, by her soft eyes and tender temperament that she was in love. Hardly was there ever such a creature so devoted, so hungry, dying of such love.

"Francoeur, what shall we do? I believe there is a madness in her, an illness perhaps. My aunt is nervous, then flushed, or complete and indescribably happy. Do you believe she is expecting some important news?"

The age of fury, of jealousy, and of uncontrolled passion were past him by this time. Replaced by tenderness and gratitude hidden behind trills and purrs, devotion reflected its golden goodness with acquiescence, but not simple acceptance.

Francoeur was sure, even if he couldn't say that there were many happy days as well as sad ones. With a silent gentleness, he wrapped one arm around her, and Lucille sighed with contentment as they watched over a familiar couple, hoping their blossoming futures and paths laid before them were welcomed and lasting ones.


	16. 45 days left

**_*I don't own a Monster In Paris or its characters_**

 **Its been a while. You know how it is when life interferes with your craft and stunts the free flow of creativity. Hopefully you'll enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: 45 days left**

During their walks, whether it be daytime or evening, he carried himself with an air of a devoted gentleman. Side by side they walked, on sunnier days she carried a parasol, and Francoeur nearest to the street just in case cars splashed water, or if they sped by so she would be safe. Even if he didn't talk back, he'd listen to her animated expressions, piecing together an image as she described her latest dreams or ideas for new songs. Soon it would be spring, and the blooms of earthly and natural things would flourish. And he was starting to understand something that he had not acknowledged before.

It is true that he cared for Lucille, but his reactions and emotions could have been related to youth. Now, as he says approaching his golden years, he had decisions to make, those deciding how to live out the rest of his days. He had to tell her at some point, but for the moment, it wasn't the time yet. He would care for her well being, and protect her, at least until he had to let her go. Lucille, his Lucille, oh if only he knew, what could be done

As far as Lucille was concerned, she had little to worry about. Her attentive lover was by her side, the weather was pleasant, and her aunt was too busy to scold her about dance practice. However, there were still things that bothered her. For example, the older ones gave them glares of disapproval, or Francoeur seemed more sedate, but what truly bothered her was the words of young children who called Francoeur venomous things. It did make her think from time to time, whether or not she thought him handsome.

True, he did walk slightly hunched over, his eyes were unlike people's eyes, his skin smooth, but hard. If anything, he was physically ugly. When they first met, like anyone else, she reacted terribly, but it didn't matter anymore. He had won her over with kindness, and a tender heart not prone to anger or violence. Even if the rumor of the Monster in Paris was dying, she hated to watch him flinch ever slightly at though a chill passed through him, or the wild look of fear when the screams of children were heard in the distance.

Yet, she could not, at least not yet, allow herself to reveal her true sentiments. There was so much she did not know, so much she wanted to see. Lucille was not completely certain if her future included him. Nearby, dear Francoeur was feeding the birds with crumbs of dried bread. His clicks made them dance around him in eagerness. Funny, Raoul would have been sneezing his head off if he were here.

The future was uncertain, and neither were sure what bloom would represent their spring, or if they were ready for the change that was fast approaching.


End file.
